Nuevo Comienzo
by strykerhl
Summary: Ser exiliado es algo horrendo, sobre todo cuando debes proteger a tus seres queridos, de tus poderes, borrón y cuenta nueva, Pos saga de la "Sangrienta Guerra de los Mil Años" en Bleach, Pos saga de "La Torre del Cielo" en Fairy Tail, primer Fanfic, escucho criticas constructivas
1. Chapter 1

Poder, el poder es una maldición, corrompe, mata, trae dolor y miedo. Son muy pocos los que lo adquieren y usan por una causa noble, personas como nuestro personaje, quien había ganado tanto poder, solo para proteger a todas las almas que estuvieran a su alcance. Sin embargo su mundo empezaba a cambiar a medida que el se hacia mas fuerte, era irónico pensar que después de haber protegido a tantas almas, ahora las tendria que proteger de si mismo.

Almacén de Urahara, ciudad de Karakura.

"Si, lo se, entiendo, es una situación delicada." Urahara se encontraba hablando con un dispositivo muy parecido a un teléfono. "Debes darme tiempo, no será fácil decírselo, también es difícil para mi, el muchacho es lo mas cercano que tengo a un sobrino."

DEL OTRO LADO DEL TELEFONO.

"Kisuke, esto es una urgencia, si seguimos así, sus poderes crecerán sin control, y en determinado momento, empezara a absorber almas inocentes, en este mundo no puede existir un ente como el." Kurotsuchi Mayuri hablaba muy irritado con su antiguo maestro. "Te doy un mes, solo un mes para decidir si lo ejecutas, o sino, le envías a una realidad en donde no cause problemas"

Urahara se encontraba meditando, solo para ponerle un aire cómico a su voz. "¡Vayaaaa, me estas dando la opción de dejarlo con vida! ¡Da miedo pensar que el temible capitán de la décimo segunda división, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, al fin tiene algo de corazón, cada vez te pareces mas a mi!"

Una vena a punto de reventar apareció en la frente de Mayuri, sin embargo conservo su calma. "No me malinterpretes imbecil, si fuera por mi, lo asesinaría, para quedarme con su preciado cadáver para experimentar a mi gusto, pero también me gustaría dejarlo en un mundo sin oxigeno para saber por cuanto tiempo sobrevive antes de morir. Ahora eres tu quien decidirá que hacer, no metas la pata. Mayuri fuera."

La llamada había terminado, dejando pensativo a Urahara en silencio. No paso mucho antes que Tessai apareciese en frente de el, había escuchado todo desde la otra habitación.

"Urahara-dono que es lo que piensa hacer, tenemos muy poco tiempo para preparar La Puerta Purgadora."

Urahara sonrío a su viejo amigo detrás de su ya clásico abanico.

"No te preocupes Tessai, ya tengo casi todo listo... Sin embargo falta lo mas importante" Su mirada se torno muy triste. "Hay que darle las malas noticias."

Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba leyendo un manga en su habitación, generalmente no lo hacia muy a menudo, pero esta vez estaba tan aburrido que deseaba hacer algo para matar tiempo. Hace unos momentos había vuelto de la Sociedad de Almas, semanas atrás había empezado un entrenamiento junto a Shihoin Yoruichi para dominar mejor sus habilidades de Hakuda, ya que las suyas eran pésimas.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo los Hollows que invadían la ciudad eran pocos y muy débiles. Últimamente estaba la mayoría del tiempo en paz (cuando el psicópata de padre que tiene no lo sorprendía con patadas voladoras). Sin embargo el sentía que algo andaba mal, lo presentía, lo afectaba. Esta paz era no era otra que la que venia antes de la tormenta.

Hacia calor, estaba empezando a sudar, se levanto de su mesa y abrió su ventana, para así poder disfrutar del agradable viento fresco de la primavera.

Pero de pronto, vio una luz en el cielo

"¿Que es eso?" Ichigo puso una mirada de curiosidad, esa luz era extraña, parecía una estrella entre los edificios de su ciudad natal. Su mirada paso de curiosidad a terror, cuando se dio cuenta que esa luz venia a toda velocidad directamente hacia su cara."¡CARAJO!"

Por una milésima de segundo logro agacharse para esquivar ese OVNI, el cual se estrello contra su guardarropa, donde solía dormir Rukia hace tiempo.

Tiritando de miedo vio que ese objeto había explotado en un liquido rojo muy familiar.

Después de recuperarse del deja vu, Ichigo se reincorporó y se dio cuenta de que era un mensaje, y sabia quien era el remitente. "Muy bien, es un hecho, voy a matar a Urahara!"

Después de maldecir al sombrerero loco, el pelinaranja se tranquilizo y empezó a leer el mensaje que dejaba el líquido rojo al escurrirse de la puerta.

"Buenas tardes, Kurosaki-san, lamento interrumpir tu momento de ocio, pero, ha pasado algo muy delicado y necesito tu presencia en mi tienda a la brevedad, por favor, ven solo."

Ichigo estaba sorprendido, muy pocas veces había leído tanta seriedad en las palabras de Urahara. El mensaje continuaba.

"P.D.: Estoy muy feliz que hayas caído en la misma broma dos veces, eres muy inocente, espero que puedas limpiar este desastre antes que alguien piense que mataste a tu familia"

"VETE A LA VERGAA!"

Era de noche, el shinigami sustituto estaba en frente de tienda Urahara, había llegado en su forma de shinigami, ya que tardaría mas tiempo en su cuerpo común sin usar Shumpo. Abrió la puerta y miro a los alrededores, no había nadie.

Sin darse cuenta, una enorme figura se sitúo tras su espalda. "BUENAS TARDES, ICHIGO-DONO!" La monstruosa voz de Tessai retumbo en el tímpano del mencionado, Ichigo había reaccionado como un gato asustado, ahora estaba aferrado en el techo de la tienda.

"¡CON UN DEMONIO! Tessai-san esta es la segunda vez que casi me matan de un susto en el día! Denme un respiro!" Ichigo estaba furioso por las bromas de mal gusto que Urahara y compañía acostumbraban a darle.

"Lo lamento Ichigo-dono, tendré mas cuidado." Tessai sujeto al pelinaranja por la cadera, y lo cargo como saco de papas a contra de su voluntad, y lo llevo a la ya muy conocida zona de entrenamiento subterránea. Urahara los aguardaba allí.

"Como estas Kurosaki-san, estaba esperándote, tardaste mucho en venir."

Con una vena palpitante en su frente y ojos cerrados, Ichigo puso su pie en la cara de Urahara. "Pues estaba limpiando el regalito que un idiota dejo en mi habitación." Urahara hacia un berrinche de ñiño mientras se agarraba la marca roja que estaba en su cara. Al cabo de un minuto se reincorporo y puso una mirada seria.

"Ire al grano Kurosaki-san," Ichigo le estaba prestando toda su atención a Urahara." ¿Has notado que tus poderes han crecido mucho últimamente, no es así?"

Agarrando su cabeza Ichigo estaba muy pensativo. "No le preste mucha atención, pero si, he notado cada vez me siento mas fuerte. Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que ibas a hablarme."

Sin salir de su mirada seria Urahara empezó a hablar. "Después de la pelea con Aizen, y la recuperacion de tus poderes, la Sociedad de Almas se dio cuenta de una gran distorsión en el equilibrio de almas, que apareció en el mundo real. Y esa distorsión, es tu propia alma."

Ichigo no entendía, pero sabia que no era nada bueno, ya podía verlo en los ojos de su antiguo maestro.

Urahara llamo a Ururu, quien llego con un envase oscuro. El shinigami sustituto se sorprendió al ver que el sombrerero sacaba un minúsculo Hollow del envase. La criatura, que parecía una especie de lagartija, se sacudía violentamente tratando de liberarse.

"Urahara-san ¿Que significa esto?"

"Sostenlo."

"¿Eh...? ¡Ni de broma!"

"Kurosaki-san, es un pequeño Hollow, no te hara daño." Urahara le ofreció la lagartija a Ichigo. Quien después de meditar unos segundos, la tomo por la cola.

"No entiendo para que me estas pidiendo esto… Además esta cosa es desagradable." Ichigo miro al pequeño Hollow. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el animalejo, había dejado de moverse. "¿Que le pasa?"

"Mira con cuidado, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo le hizo caso, se concentro en la lagartija, y se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo. El Hollow, como si hubiese sido exorcizado por una Zampakutou, empezó a desintegrarse. Solo que las partículas no se disiparon en el aire, sino que todas se pegaron a su piel, desapareciendo en ella. El pelinaranja estaba asustado, no entendía nada de lo sucedido.

"Después de tantas batallas, y tanto poder que has obtenido, para poder ganarlas, tu alma ha entrado en un estado de absorción de reiatsu, puedes entenderme a que me refiero?" Ichigo seguia confundido, pero podía entender a que se referia, Urahara prosiguió. "Este fenómeno se llama *Alma del Agujero Negro*. Esto a sucedido una vez en el pasado, la única solución fue destruir dicha alma. Ya que sino se lo hacia esa alma habria empezado a devorar las almas que lo rodeaban, tal y como acabas de absorber el alma de ese Hollow, este proceso se repite constantemente, hasta limites insospechados. Trayendo consigo, un gigantesco desequilibrio espiritual, llevando a la perdición, al Mundo Real, La Sociedad de Almas, y Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo no podía creerlo, había ganado tanto poder solo para proteger a su familia, amigos y ciudad. Ahora todos corrían peligro por su culpa. Su cabeza le sacudía, de solo pensar como el no podría hacer nada mientras todos sus seres queridos empezaban a morir. Y por ultimo extinguir la vida del universo.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la voz de Urahara."Hace unos años, la solución habría sido la misma, sin embargo, he descubierto otra solución." Las esperanzas de Ichigo habían crecido. "Pero también tiene sus consecuencias... Yo..."

"Urahara-san, no te preocupes, no importa cuales sean las consecuencias, yo las aceptare, con tal de salvar a mis amigos." La mirada de Ichigo reflejaba determinación. "Si tengo que morir o ser sellado es lo que menos importa, quiero que todos ustedes tengan un futuro."

Urahara estaba atónito, esa mirada seria y ese ceño fruncido siempre seguían siendo los mismos, en el rostro del rubio se vio reflejada una pequeña sonrisa. No tenia derecho a sorprenderse, no importa si hubiesen pasado cien años, Ichigo siempre serian el mismo, el será por siempre *el que protege*. La tonta sonrisa de Kisuke empezó a brotar.

"De hecho…" El sombrerero oculto su boca con su abanico. "Tu no serás sellado." Ichigo lo miraba con curiosidad. "Serás llevado a otra realidad."

Ichigo pensó haber escuchado mal. "A otra realidad?"

"Asi es, a un realidad practicamente igual a la nuestra, el cual también tiene un planeta tierra parecida a la nuestra, habitada por humanos." Kisuke tomo un momento para explicar la complicada situación. "Alli no existe el Reiatsu, hay un poder especial parecido, solo que es tan diferente, que tu alma no podrá devorarlo como pasa aquí. Pero cuando pases el portal parte de tus poderes serán sellados junto a tus poderes de Hollow.

"¿Por que hay que sellar parte de mis poderes?"

"Debido a que en ese planeta, el poder abunda, así que solo por precaución, sellare el cincuenta por ciento de tu Reiryoku, para no correr riesgo de que el Alma de Agujero Negro, sigua absorbiendo energía, cuando tu cuerpo se acostumbre a el."

"Ya veo… ¿Hay algo mas que tenga que saber?"

Urahara reposo su barbilla en su mano, en signo de reflexión. "De echo si, tienes un mes para prepararte y darle las noticias a tus amigos y despedirte de ellos, después de eso no hay nada mas."

"Un mes… De acuerdo, aprovechare ese tiempo para disfrutar mi vida con la gente que aprecio."

Urahara junto con sus empleados se despidieron de Ichigo en la entrada de su tienda, cuando el pelinaranja desapareció de vista entraron con apuro en la tienda, era hora, había que empezar los preparativos.

El mes pasó muy rápido, pero fue el mes más agradable que Ichigo pudiese haber tenido. Fue difícil decir a sus amigos la noticia, quienes les costo aceptarlo, pero no podían hacer nada mas que disfrutar ese poco tiempo con el. Para sorpresa de Ichigo, Rukia, quien había solicitado a su capitán un descanso, se había mudado a la casa de Orihime, a las dos se las veía juntas todo tiempo, había un rumor de que iban y venían de la Sociedad de Almas, volviendo con muchos papeles completamente escritos, cuando el pelinaranja les preguntaba que estaban tramando, ellas solo le respondían con un *Estas imaginando cosas.* o simplemente le cambiaban de tema.

Ichigo también pasaba tiempo en el Sereitei, estaba ultimando su entrenamiento con Yoruichi. Había veces que volvía muy cansado a su casa, ya que la mayoría de los días la Capitana Unohana requería de su presencia, a Ichigo no le quedaba a otra mas que aceptar con un suspiro, temiendo a que la capitanía le haga algo que solo daba miedo con solo imaginárselo.

El mes había llegado a su fin. Fue el mas feliz que el pudiese haber tenido, el ultimo día tuvo una gran fiesta en su honor que se dio lugar en su casa, todos sus amigos de su escuela participaron, y para su sorpresa, también asistieron todos lo capitanes del Sereitei a excepción de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Los funcionarios del Goti 13, habían obtenido permiso de parte del Capitán Comandante Kyoraku Shunsui, quien no podía negarse a asistir una fiesta, sobre todo si había alcohol involucrado.

Llegado el momento Ichigo y sus compañeros de batalla se habían presentado ante Urahara, quien estaba parado delante de una antena muy rara, era de metal, parecía una telaraña y en la base había dos agujeros que parecía tener forma de un cerrojo, pero no se activaría con una llave, sino con dos espadas, las espadas de Ichigo.

Urahara estaba por hablar cuando un tétrico personaje, apareció ante ellos, Kurotsuchi.

"Llegas tarde, Kurosaki Ichigo" Hablo muy serio el maquillado capitán.

"Capitan Kurotsuchi, me sorprende verle aquí." Rukia estaba incomoda, Mayuri era una persona muy desagradable en todo Sereitei.

"Estoy aquí por que no quiero que el tarado de Kisuke no cometa ningún error" Al escuchar esto de su antiguo 3er oficial, Urahara fingía lagrimas mientras puso una de sus mano en su pecho en signo de corazón roto. "Ahora dejémonos de estupideces, quiero que me prestes mucha atención Kurosaki." Ichigo asintió. "Este aparato es un mero caparazón, no tiene ningún tipo de poder en su interior, por eso tiene ese cerrojo, cuando introduzcas tus espadas, drenara gran parte de tu Reiatsu, aproximadamente el cuarenta por ciento."

"Por que tengo que usar mi propio poder?" La ansiedad de Ichigo se vio reflejada en sus preguntas.

"Así es la forma que trabaja esta maquina, Kurosaki-san, la distancia que te transportaras es tan grande que el Reichi que tenemos aquí presente es muy escaso, por eso, necesita de tu propio poder." Esta vez fue Urahara quien respondió.

"Bueno, menos mal que me quedare con un sesenta por ciento de mi poder para mi."

"No te alivies tan rápido." Kurotsuchi interrumpió al pelinaranja. "Una vez que estés pasando por el portal, el cincuenta por ciento será sellado, es una prevención para cuando tu alma se acostumbre al poder de ese mundo, y no empiece a absorber todo tal y como esta pasando aquí, tus poderes de Hollow también estarán sellados, ya que por su naturaleza de devorar para ganar poder, cabe la posibilidad de que anule el sello y se active de nuevo el Alma Agujero Negro."

Ichigo estaba sudando frío, solo le quedaría un diez por ciento para el.

"Tardaras aproximadamente de uno a dos meses para recuperar el cuarenta por ciento que será usado en tu viaje." Urahara continúo con la explicación.

"Pero que pasara si tengo que pelear una vez que llegue allí." Ichigo le pregunto a Kurotsuchi.

La cara negra y blanca de Mayuri dibujo una sádica sonrisa. "Pues, empieza a rezar por tu vida."

Ichigo quedo sorprendido por la respuesta, pero no pudo hacer nada mas que suspirar y darse vuelta. Era hora de despedirse.

Inesperadamente, Ishida Uryu fue el primero. "Kurosaki, todos estos años he pensado en ti como un shinigami, un enemigo, pero ahora que se que hay sangre Quincy en tu cuerpo, te considero como un igual ante mi, eres un poderoso aliado." Diciendo esto le entrego a Ichigo una cartera, tipo morral "Toma esto como muestra de mi aprecio, yo mismo lo confeccione, espero que sea de tu agrado."

"Wow, no te habrías molestado, Ishida." Ichigo reviso el morral y se lo probó, le quedaba perfecto. "Pero debo decir que me gusta mucho."

Ishida sonrió, y después de darle un apretón de manos a Ichigo, se hizo atrás. Renji se acerco a despedirse.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, vengo a despedirme de ti, en mi nombre y en el nombre de toda la Sociedad de Almas, a quien salvaste repetidas veces. Por tus heroicas acciones, recibirás esta condecoración, por parte de todos nosotros." Diciendo esto saco un colgante, y le pidió a Ichigo a que baje la cabeza, y puso ese colgante en el cuello del pelinaranja.

Ichigo le dio una ojeada a la medalla dorada. "¡Un minuto! Es igual a mi insignia de shinigami sustituto!"

"No es parecida, esta ES tu insignia." Renji se rio al ver la cara de confusión de Ichigo, quien revisaba por todo su cuerpo para encontrar dicha insignia. "Cuando estábamos celebrando en tu casa te la robe sin que te dieras cuenta. La encogimos y la bañamos en oro."

Ichigo toco la medalla, de repente, una luz salio de ella cubriendo su cuerpo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ichigo estaba en sus ropas de shinigami, las dos Zangetsus estaban en su espalda. No podía creerlo, se había convertido, pero su cuerpo no estaba a la vista.

"Esta medalla fue hecha para fusionar tu cuerpo espiritual junto a tu cuerpo humano." Ichigo escucho atento las palabras de Renji. "Todos podrán verte y no vas a tener que preocuparte en andar escondiendo tu cuerpo todo el tiempo."

Ambos sonrieron, Renji dio una reverencia a Ichigo en signo de respeto, y retrocedió. Sado se acerco a el.

"Ichigo, gracias por haberme protegido todo este tiempo, seguiré protegiendo nuestra ciudad junto a Ishida y Inoue. No pude conseguir un regalo muy bueno, pero aun así te lo daré." Sado le entrego a su mejor amigo un reproductor de Mp3 y un par de auriculares. "Tiene todas tus canciones favoritas, no se si podrás conseguir baterías en el otro mundo, pero yo-."

"No importa Chad, estoy feliz con este regalo, de verdad te lo agradezco." Con una sonrisa Ichigo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sado, acto seguido guardo el regalo dentro de su cartera.

Sado le dio una sonrisa y levanto el pulgar de su mano izquierda. Dio unos pasos atrás, Rukia y Orihime se acercaron. La pelinaranja traía algo entre sus manos, un paquete cubierto de papel regalo y un moño.

La pequeña shinigami empezó a hablar "Ichigo, no podemos creer que debas irte. Han pasado tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos buenos y malos, que se nos es imposible aceptar que tengas que irte."

En los ojos grises de Orihime empezaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas mientras empezaba a hablar. "No hay palabras para poder expresar nuestro agradecimiento. Te esforzaste al máximo para poder rescatarnos, y aquí estamos las dos, gracias a ti."

Ambas hablaron al unisono. "Esta es nuestra muestra de nuestro agradecimiento." Orihime le entrego el regalo a Ichigo.

Ichigo tomo el paquete y sin romper el papel, lo abrió cuidadosamente. Adentro había un libro.

*Manual de Las Artes Demoniacas* (Kidou) El libro estaba forrado en cuero como si fuese muy antiguo.

"Chicas esto es..." Ichigo tenia lo ojo ligeramente abiertos.

Rukia lo interrumpió. "Es una guía, allí adentro tiene una compilación de conjuros de ataque y defensa."

"Kuchiki-san y yo sabíamos que ibas a perder poderes, por eso nos decidimos a hacerte una guía de conjuros, así podrías defenderte de situaciones de alto riesgo, además de poder entretenerte durante tus ratos de ocio." Inoue esbozó una sonrisa inocente.

Ichigo sonrío mientras acaricio la tapa del libro. "Asi que esto era lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo durante este mes."

"¡Así es! Nos costo mucho poder completarlo, no tiene todos los hechizos, pero mas te vale leerlo, o sino encontrare la forma de encontrarte, y te pateare el culo!" Rukia tenía una sonrisa maligna en su cara.

"¡SI, SEÑOR!" Ichigo abrazo a ambas chicas, quienes no aguantaron las lagrimas y le devolvieron el abrazo, sin dejar de llorar.

El pelinaranja guardo el libro en su cartera y levanto la mano para saludar a sus amigos. Subió al altar, allí estaban Urahara y Ishiin, quien acabado de llegar a al campo de entrenamiento.

Urahara le entrego un cubo gris a Ichigo, quien se preguntaba que demonios era eso.

"Cuando el momento llegue, este dispositivo se activara." Ishiin hablo a su hijo con su característica sonrisa. "No te preocupes, no es una bomba ni nada. Pero si es algo muy importante."

Ichigo dudo del cubo, pero confío en su padre y lo guardo con mucho cuidado.

"Hijo, eres todo un hombre ahora, por mas que solo tengas diecisiete años, yo, tus hermanas y tu madre, estamos mas que orgullosos de ti. Así que..." Ishiin tomo una pausa. "Así que se feliz, toma bien tus decisiones, encuentra algo que proteger, haz una familia, pero por favor, vive la vida al máximo."

Ichigo sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. "De acuerdo, y tu prométeme que cuidaras de Karin y Yuzu."

"Es un trato." Ishiin abrazo a su primogénito, luego de soltarse, se coloco tras de el, propinandole una patada en el culo, por la fuerza de la patada Ichigo acabo al lado de Urahara, quejándose de su dolor.

"Estas listo Kurosaki-san?" Urahara recibio un *si* por parte de Ichigo. Encendió la maquina y se sitúo al lado de Mayuri. "Muy bien, empecemos."

Mayuri hablo. "Calculando distancia en el eje Z."

Siguio Urahara. "Calculando distancia en el eje Y."

Mayuri. "Calculando distancia en eje X."

Urahara. "Calculos establecidos, distancias fijadas."

Mayuri. "Todo listo para la succion de Reiryoku."

"¡Kurosaki-san, deposita tus zampakutos en el cerrojo, y no las sueltes por nada en el mundo!" Urahara ordeno.

Ichigo desenvaino sus espadas y las deposito en los agujeros del cerrojo. Empezo a sentir como su poder dejaba abruptamente su cuerpo, se esforzó por no caerse de rodillas, sus piernas temblaban violentamente.

Todo se detuvo, solo podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, vio a su alrededor, sus amigos lo despedían con sus brazos en alto, su padre se dedicaba una sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo, vio a su derecha en donde se situaba Urahara. Quien movía sus labios… pero llego a escucharlo...

"Adiós, Kurosaki-san"

Todo se volvió blanco, la antena se ilumino en su totalidad, y un pilar de luz salio de ella. El cuerpo de Ichigo se convirtio en luz y y fue absorbido por el pilar.

Ya se había echo.

Pero algo andaba mal, el pilar no desaparecía.

"Kurotsuchi ¿Que significa esto?" Urahara sabia que algo pasaba, también sabia el responsable era Mayuri.

"No lo tomes a mal, Urahara." La mirada de Kurotsuchi era mas seria que antes. "Pero si el sigue con vida, ese mundo también correrá peligro."

Una grieta negra se formo en frente del portal, solo significaba una cosa, Garganta. De allí salieron varios arrancar quienes saltaron al pilar de luz desapareciendo en el. Cuando el ultimo llego a entrar en la luz, el pilar exploto, el transporte había finalizado.

"¡BASTARDOOO!" Con un grito de ira Ishiin apareció ante Mayuri, la punta de Engetsu estaba a milímetros de la garganta del científico. "¡SABIAS QUE ICHIGO IBA A DEBILITARSE! ¿¡POR ESO ENVIASTE ESOS ARRANCAR, POR QUE LO HICISTE!?"

"Lo hice por su bien, si llegara a pasar en ese mundo lo mismo que estaba a punto de pasar aquí, ese muchacho habría caído en la miseria, mientras que ante sus ojos toda la vida de un planeta habría muerto por su culpa."

Ishiin no había pensado en eso, no quería pensar en ello, pero Mayuri tenía razón al mismo tiempo que no la tenía. Bajo su zampakuto.

"No." Orihime se puso ante ellos. "Yo creo que Kurosaki-kun nunca haría algo así, el hará todo lo posible para que eso no pase. Además no importa cuantos arrancar estén en su captura, el peleara contra ellos, y ganara."

Todos los presentes observaban atentos a Inoue, y creyeron en ella. Ichigo peleara, y sin duda, ganara.

Solo había que tener fe en el.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo!

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY PROPIETARIO DE LOS DERECHOS LEGALES DE BLEACH Y/O FAIRY TAIL.

CAMINO AKANE-MAGNOLIA. DENTRO DEL BOSQUE.

Era un día lluvioso y tormentoso, la gente estaba en sus casas, lo pájaros esperaban en sus nidos, los animales descansaban en sus madrigueras, todo el bosque estaba desolado.

Pero había alguien caminando bajo esa lluvia, una mujer, una hermosa mujer, sus ojos azules estaban tristes, su largo cabello blanco y mojado cubría toda su espalda y hombros, llevaba un vestido largo de color violeta.

Su estado era igual al del clima, triste, y gris. Hacia dos meses que ella, Mirajane Strauss, había perdido a su preciada hermana menor, Lissana. La culpa y la tristeza no dejaban de torturar su corazón, ella sabia que su hermana no habría querido verla en ese estado, pero no podía hacer nada. Su alma tenía un gran agujero, y no seria capaz de llenarlo. Hacia dos meses que no dejaba de llover en su interior, ella deseaba salir de ese sufrimiento. Quería aunque solo una vez, un poco de luz, llegara a su vida.

Un gigantesco estruendo sonó en sus oídos, el sonido, seguido de una ola de impacto, llamo su atención, en el cielo, a dos kilómetros, un anillo dorado, se formo entre las nubes, un rayo paso por en medio del anillo cayendo a toda velocidad, y al tocar el suelo una gran explosión sacudió la tierra. La camarera estaba atónita, nunca había visto algo así. Un sentimiento de preocupación lleno su mente, la explosión sucedió muy cerca de Magnolia, su ciudad, la ciudad de sus amigos, Mirajane dejo de caminar para correr a toda velocidad, lo podía sentir, algo grande estaba por pasar.

LUGAR DEL INCIDENTE.

El tranquilo bosque de Magnolia se vio sacudido por una fuerte explosión en el suelo, al cabo de unos segundos, solo quedaba un cráter con humo, de allí salio arrastrándose un joven con pelo naranja y kimono negro, que se destacaba por tener unas cintas que formaban una X en su pecho y en sus brazos, una especie de collar de rayas negras y blancas cubría su nuca. El joven respiraba agitado. Tal y como se lo habían dicho, el cincuenta por ciento de su poder total, había sido sellado. Se sentía muy débil, pero junto suficientes fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

Miro a los alrededores, llovía, estaba en un bosque, eran aproximadamente las seis y media de la tarde, estaba solo. Luego de meditar, empezó a revisar si todo estaba en orden, su cartera, tenia todas sus cosas, su medalla, reluciente, su ropa, ni un rasguño, su Zampakuto...

Se dio cuenta… Solo tenía una espada, la misma Zangetsu que obtuvo al recuperar sus poderes, la otra había desaparecido, sus poderes de Hollow habían sido sellados, era común que la otra espada hubiese desaparecido. Suspiro cansado, tendría que empezar una nueva vida, y recién había empezado.

Pero algo llamo su atención, el anillo de donde había venido, todavía no desaparecía, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, un fuerte Reiatsu provenía del anillo, cuatro rayos pasaron por el y chocaron contra la tierra. Ichigo sudaba frío, sabia que tipo de espirito emanaba ese Reiatsu, eran Arrancar.

Se puso en guardia, saco a Zangetsu y se preparo por lo que vendría.

Una risa maléfica se escuchaba entre el humo. Cinco arrancar con sus característicos uniformes blancos aparecieron, todos tenían forma humana.

El Arrancar de medio empezó a hablar. "Valla, valla, valla, estoy decepcionado, el gran Ichigo Kurosaki, dos veces salvador de la Sociedad de Almas, el que derroto a Aizen-sama… No es mas que un débil Shinigami a punto de ser asesinado."

Ichigo sonrío. "¿Asesinado? Tch... ¡Los únicos que serán asesinados serán ustedes, basura de Arrancar!"

"BANKAI!"

No paso nada, Ichigo no podía creerlo, se preguntaba que demonios le habia pasado a su bankai.

Los desenmascarados rieron a carcajadas. El del medio, quien parecía ser el líder, hablo. "Estas muy débil, Kurosaki, puedo sentirlo, cuando un Shinigami esta a punto de morir, o ha consumido casi todo su Reiryoku, no podrá invocar el bankai… Ahora, sin mas contratiempos... MATENLO."

Los otros cuatro salieron disparados, Ichigo se preparo para la embestida, las espadas empezaron a chocar, el pelinaranja no podía mas que retroceder, le era muy difícil defenderse de cuatro espadas al mismo tiempo, obviamente, estos arrancar eran un equipo, los cortes que ejecutaban eran perfectamente sincronizados y fuertes.

Pero eso no lo detendría, lentamente empezó a ganar terreno, había pasado de defensiva a ofensiva. Su espada corto una garganta, un arrancar cayo muerto al piso, los otros asustados, atacaban a Ichigo con desesperación, pero fue peor, al atacar nerviosamente se abrieron muchas aperturas entre ellos, Ichigo aprovecho esto, y de un gran espadazo, desvío las tres espadas, dejando sin defensa a sus contendientes. Y con una segunda pasada de Zangetsu, corto la cabeza de los otros tres arrancar.

Sin embargo, el líder seguía con la misma sonrisa, esto llamo la atención de Ichigo, quien respiraba agitado, su cuerpo estaba al limite.

"Nada mal, Shinigami... Es una lastima que acabas de matar esas personas, enfrente de una testigo." El Arrancar miro hacia la izquierda, Ichigo también.

Había una chica, con lágrimas en sus ojos. La joven había visto como Ichigo había masacrado a esos arrancar, había una mirada de miedo en su rostro. Kurosaki maldijo su suerte, odiaba como esa mujer le miraba, había quedado como un asesino.

"Oye, yo no quería matarlos, pero no tuve opción." Ichigo dió un paso hacia la muchacha, pero ella retrocedió. El pelinaranja se sentía una basura, pero fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta.

El ultimo arrancar venia a toda velocidad, Ichigo no pudo esquivar su espada, recibió un corte que empezaba desde su hombro izquierdo, y terminaba en la parte izquierda de su estomago, no pudo llegar a gritar del dolor, una poderosa patada impacto en su rostro, enviándolo a chocar de espaldas contra un árbol. Ichigo podía sentir como la sangre invadía su boca y tórax, el dolor era insoportable.

El Arrancar reía a carcajadas, al fin podría vengar a Aizen, su antiguo emperador.

Mirajane no podía creer lo que veía, esa persona vestida de negro había matado a tres hombres, ahora yacía en el piso con un enorme corte en su pecho, debía hacer algo, debía detener esta sangría. Sin pensarlo, empezó a caminar en dirección a esos dos guerreros, tenia que parar esto, no quería ver mas sufrimiento.

El arrancar se dio vuelta, enojado, empezó a cargar un Cero, no iba a permitir que un humano se entrometa en su camino.

La albina se detuvo en seco, una luz roja salía de la mano del hombre vestido de blanco, no era tonta para no saberlo, era un ataque, un ataque que iba directamente hacia ella, y ese ataque... la iba a matar.

La lluvia no cesaba.

El Cero disparo hacia ella, Mirajane cerró los ojos, espero lo peor. Escucho una explosión, pero no sintió nada, solo un ligero viento por el impacto. Confundida, abrió los ojos, y vio una sombra.

Al levantar la vista, abrió los ojos en sorpresa. El hombre de cabello naranja, estaba en frente de ella con los brazos abiertos, su espada yacía en el piso, el había recibido el disparo, para protegerla.

"¡HAHAHA! ¡Esto es ridículo! Eres un shinigami, quien guía a los muertos al mas allá, sin embargo, con todo el poder que tienes, decidiste proteger a esa mujer débil, me das asco, shinigami!" El arrancar estaba feliz, disfrutaba de este espectáculo. Pero había bajado la guardia.

Ichigo levanto a Zangetsu del piso, junto todas sus fuerzas en su espada, no importaba que perdiese su vida, el no dejaría que esa chica muriese por su culpa. Un aura celeste cubrió su cuerpo, levanto su espada, era tiempo de acabar con esto...

Mirajane estaba asombrada, nunca habia visto una magia como esta, era muy diferente, y abrumadora, la atmosfera parecia cambiar, a medida que aumentaba la luz celeste.

"GETSUGA TENSHOOOO!" Un haz de luz en forma de arco salio de Zangetsu al caer con toda velocidad.

El arrancar no podía creerlo, el maldito shinigami estaba muy débil, y sin embargo lo hizo, el ataque de Ichigo lo atravesó cortándolo a la mitad, su vida se había extinguido.

Ichigo estaba muy cansado, ya no podía seguir en pie, cayo de espaldas al suelo. La lluvia había cesado. Solo sentía frío en su cuerpo, sintió unas calidas manos que lo sostenían, en la nuca y en su brazo izquierdo. Escuchaba una voz... le estaba llamando.

"¿...escucha...puedes oírme?...por favor... escucharme, resiste, no te mueras." Una voz femenina era la que sonaba.

"Por favor, no grites, me duele la cabeza." Llego a soltar de su boca. Levanto sus parpados, y vio a la muchacha, una chica de pelo blanco el cual estaba peinado en forma de cola de caballo, tenia los ojos azules, ella estaba llorando. "Por favor, no llores, estoy bien, lamento haber matado también al ultimo... pero debí hacerlo, solo quería protegerte…"

Ichigo perdió el conocimiento.

MIRAJANE POV.

"¿Oye, me escuchas? ¿No puedes oírme? Por favor tienes que escucharme, no te mueras." Fue lo que alcance a decir, esto estaba mal, no sabia que hacer, este muchacho me protegió, después de haberle temido, ahora por mi culpa esta muy malherido, no se que hacer.

No quiero otra persona muera en mis manos, por favor, que alguien me ayude. Esta herido y no puedo hacer nada.

"Por favor, no grites, me duele la cabeza." Me sorprendí, la voz del chico sonaba muy débil, abrió los ojos. Yo no podía hacer nada más que llorar. El sonrío. "Por favor, no llores, estoy bien, lamento haber matado también al ultimo... Pero debí hacerlo, solo quería protegerte."

Fue lo último que dijo el chico de negro, había perdido la conciencia. Me asuste, todavía falta mucho para llegar a Magnolia. Debo hacer algo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Una luz cayo sobre el rostro del pelinaranja, mire hacia el cielo, era la luz del sol, como de un poema se tratase la luz también ilumino mi mente. Ya sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

Junte todas mis fuerzas, y levante al muchacho. Mire hacia atrás, y vi su espada en el piso, maldije por lo bajo, no había tiempo que perder, así que decidí dejar la espada en el suelo, y empecé a correr. Debía ser rápida, no podía llevarlo al hospital, estaba muy lejos, debía atenderlo dentro de mi gremio, solo espero poder salvar su vida.

FIN MIRAJANE POV. CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES.

La albina había podido llegar a Magnolia, estaba cansada, el peso de Ichigo se notaba en sus pies, pero no había tiempo. Llego a las puertas del gremio, las abrió de una patada. No había nadie a la vista.

"Hola Mira-chan." Mirajane reconoció la voz del maestro del gremio, como siempre, el estaba bebiendo cerveza sobre el bar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba un herido a mis espaldas, soltó un suspiro de sorpresa. "¿Mira, que has hecho?"

"Maestro, yo no fui quien lo dejo en este estado, por favor ayúdeme, esta perdiendo mucha sangre."

Makarov recobro la compostura. "Llevémoslo, a la enfermería, tendremos que atenderlo nosotros mismos."

Mirajane y Makarov subieron a la enfermería, llevándose consigo al inconciente shinigami. Lo acostaron en una de las camas, y desesperadamente, sacaron el botiquín de primeros auxilios."

"Su presión sanguínea esta baja, Mira, descubre su torax y empieza a desinfectar la herida, tal vez todavía podamos salvarlo."

"De acuerdo." La camarera, con la cara roja de vergüenza, desvistió a Ichigo y le saco el morral. Abrió la botella de alcohol y junto con una gaza empezó a limpiar el corte del pecho. "Maestro, ya esta listo."

"Muy bien, soy nuevo para este tipo de cosas, menos mal que Poluchka me ha enseñado algo." Diciendo esto el pequeño anciano, enhebro hilo en una aguja de coser y lo hundió en alcohol. Empezó a suturar la herida. "Mira-chan, presiona ambos lados del corte para facilitarme la sutura."

Mira siguió todas las indicaciones de su maestro, solo quería, que todo este esfuerzo, no haya sido en vano.

Al cabo de diez minutos, habían terminado con la intervención. Ichigo estaba acostado boca arriba, tenía vendas en su pecho, que cubrían toda su herida. Mirajane y Makarov se habían sentado en una mesa cercana.

"¿Maestro, el estará bien?"

"…No lo se Mira-chan, no lo se... Solo queda esperar." Makarov tenía una mirada pensativa. "Necesito que me digas que le ha pasado a este muchacho."

Mirajane estaba dudosa, pero el era su maestro, así que le contó todo, tal y como había pasado. Makarov escuchaba atento, solo se dignaba a hablar para hacer preguntas.

AL RATO

"Entonces, sus atacantes tenian uniformes blancos, y todos tenian un agujero, que atravesaba su cuerpo."

"Asi es, cuando yo llegue al lugar, este chico, mato de un solo corte a tres de sus enemigos, el ultimo, le produjo ese corte, yo quise intervenir, pero el sujeto de blanco, me disparo con una extraña magia que nunca había visto."

"Pero este chico, uso su cuerpo como escudo, para protegerte." Mira asintió tristemente con la cabeza, Makarov sonrío. "No te preocupes por el, tu estas sana y salva, así que no hay de que preocuparse."

"Pero maestro..."

"Mira-chan, este muchacho quiso protegerte, y lo consiguió, lo se, el fue herido, pero estoy seguro de que el prefería que su cuerpo sea herido, y no el tuyo."

Mira pensó un momento, y asintió con la cabeza. "Ojala hubiese podido salvar su esp-, EEEH!?" Mira se dio vuelta, a un lado de la cama donde estaba Ichigo, había una enorme espada, que parecía una extraña mezcla entre un cuchillo de carnicero, y un hacha, había aparecido de la nada. "¡Esa es su espada! Como apareció allí?"

Makarov estaba tan sorprendido como Mirajane. "¡En situaciones normales, podría jurar que eso es magia de re-equipamiento, pero no hubo ningún resplandor, ni un circulo mágico que lo pruebe!"

"¿Maestro, que clase de mago es este chico?" Mirajane le pidió explicación a Makarov.

"No lo se Mira. Solo queda una cosa por hacer... ¡Revisaremos sus pertenencias!"

"Si, creo que será lo mej... ¡MAESTRO DETENGASE! ¡ESAS SON COSAS AJENAS!" Mirajane hablo en vano, el pequeño anciano estaba revisando el morral de Ichigo con una sonrisa macabra.

"Vamos Mira-chan, no me digas que tu no tienes curiosidad por ver que hay aquí... ¡Wow, mira esto! Parecen auriculares, pero son muy diferentes a los de Laxus…"

Mirajane se rindió ante la terquedad de Makarov, además en el fondo, ella también quería saber, que había dentro del morral.

"Hmm... Aquí hay un libro, se titula *Manual de Las Artes Demoníacas*." Una gota gorda de sudor apareció en la cabeza del maestro del gremio. "Es curioso que se titule así, hay muchos dibujos de conejitos en la tapa y en el interior del libro." Nótese que Rukia no podía escribir nada seriamente, sin antes llenarlo de caricaturas de Chappy, el conejo. "Aqui hay una foto, hay dos chicas, deben ser las autoras, Kuchiki Rukia e Inoue Orihime. Una de las chicas esta muy buena, la otra es plana, pero tambien linda..."

Mirajane le arrebato de las manos el libro, una vena palpitante salía de su frente. "Maestro, sigua revisando, por favor." Makarov asustado, obedeció al pedido de la camarera.

Encontró un cubo oscuro, el cual se lo dio a Mirajane.

"Me pregunto que será, parece un tipo extraño de lacrima, o tal vez..."

Una luz rodeo al cubo, Mirajane, asustada, lo dejo caer al piso. Para sorpresa de los dos, un holograma apareció arriba del cubo.

Era una imagen negra, hasta que un luz apareció en el medio, revelando que se trataba de un escenario, dos hombres de traje y bastones, eran iluminados por la luz, ambos estaban con la cabeza agachada, uno tenia un raro sombrero de playa en su cabeza, el otro, sin sombrero, tenia cabello negro, en punta.

"HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA! Aquí Kisuke Urahara!" El de sombrero levanto la cabeza, hizo un extraño baile de Tap y abrió las manos en signo de presentación.

"¿¡COMO ESTAS!? ¡QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS! Aquí Kurosaki Ishiin!" El moreno hizo lo mismo que el otro hombre.

Mirajane y Makarov tenían una cara de *WTF?* mientras miraban este raro espectáculo.

"Y ESTO ES... ¡TE PRESENTO AL SHINIGAMIII!" Ambos cantaron al unísono, sin cambiar de posición. Un cartel muy grande, que titulaba lo que ellos acababan de decir, apareció bajando arriba de ellos, pero el cartel había bajado tan rápido, que dio un golpe directo en la cabeza de Ishiin, quien ahora estaba sangrando inconsciente en el piso.

La imagen se borro y se aclaro de nuevo, con un cartel que decía *Toma 2*. Entonces se repitió la misma actuación, solo que ahora, Ishiin tenía vendada su cabeza, y por prevenir, se agacho levemente, para evitar el mismo incidente.

Atrás de Ishiin y Urahara, se prendió una pantalla que tenia una foto del pelinaranja.

Al unísono. "Este es Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kisuke, tras su abanico. "Diecisiete años."

Ishin, con pulgares arriba. "El idiota de mi hijo."

Kisuke. "El salvador de nuestro mundo."

Ishin. "Nunca una novia."

Kisuke. "Escuela terminada."

Ishin. "Virgen."

Kisuke. "Un gran amigo."

Ishiin. "Malhumorado."

Kisuke. "Un gran hombre."

Ishiin. "Un delincuente."

Urahara y Ishin, empezaron a explicar la situación de Ichigo, quien tuvo que ser exiliado de su realidad, por el gigantesco poder que había adquirido, y por que fue exiliado a Earthland.

"Su planeta es una variación del nuestro, así que se que Kurosaki-san estará bien en su mundo. No se preocupen, el no podrá absorber poder involuntariamente, tal y como paso aquí." Urahara tomo aire. Y se postro en símbolo de disculpas. "Por favor, cuida de Kurosaki-san." Mirajane sintió que le estaban hablando a ella.

Ishiin también se postro. "Ichigo acaba de perderlo todo, su familia, y sus amigos, ahora esta solo, y no tiene a nadie con el."

"¡POR FAVOR TE LO ENCARGAMOS!" Hablaron al unísono.

El holograma se acabo, dejando perplejos a la camarera y al maestro de Fairy Tail. Luego de pensar por un momento, Makarov rompió el silencio.

"Dadas las circunstancias, creo que debería hablar con el mucha- digo, con Ichigo Kurosaki, cuando despierte."

Mirajane asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Ichigo. El chico había perdido todo, su familia, sus amigos, su vida, su mundo, prácticamente todo.

"Que piensa hacer con el, maestro?"

"Por ahora nada, pero cuando se encuentre bien, le pediré que se una a Fairy Tail, tu que opinas Mira-chan?"

"Creo que es lo mejor..." Makarov noto la cara de preocupación de la albina. "Maestro, yo..."

"Si Mirajane, puedes cuidar de el." La camarera estaba estaba sorprendida, su maestro había adivinado lo que iba a decir, cosa que le pareció muy graciosa al pequeño anciano. "No pongas esa cara, Mira-chan, te conozco desde muy pequeña, eres uno de mis pequeños."

Mirajane sonrio y le quedo eternamente agradecida a su maestro. Ahora era turno de que ella protegiera al pelinaranja.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES.

Ichigo no despertaba, según Polyrushka, Ichigo estaba en un estado de coma, pero despertaría en muy poco tiempo. Mirajane estaba casi todo el tiempo con el, cuidándolo, aseándolo, y alimentándolo. Sin embargo, salía a cumplir con sus trabajos de camarera, y también para descansar. Los otros miembros de Fairy Tail, les daba curiosidad, quien era ese muchacho internado en la enfermería. Makarov fue quien les explico, quien era el muchacho, que había salvado a Mirajane, a quien había protegido con su cuerpo. Ichigo se volvió en un heroe entre ellos, sobre todo para Elfman, quien había afirmado, por no decir gritado, que *¡Kurosaki Ichigo, es todo un hombre!*

UN MES DESPUES DEL INCIDENTE

Mirajane, había llegado temprano al gremio, barrio la posada y dejo el bar acomodado, listo para que los otros integrantes entren en el. Una vez terminado, subió a la enfermería, y allí encontró durmiendo a Ichigo.

"¡Buenos días, Ichi-kun! ¡Espero que hallas tenido una buena noche!" Mirajane, estaba feliz, cuidar de Ichigo, le había dado un motivo para dejar de castigarse por la muerte de su hermana.

La camarera, se preparo un té, y empezó a tomarlo, al lado del pelinaranja, era un día como cualquier otro. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, de allí entro Makarov, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Buenos días, Mira-chan! ¿Como se encuentra Ichigo en el día de hoy?"

"¡Buenos días, Maestro! ¡Ichi-kun se encuentra bien! Tengo esperanzas de que despierte pronto." Mirajane miraba con una calida sonrisa a Ichigo."

"¡Je! en verdad te has encariñado con el, creo que cuando se despierte, ustedes se llevaran muy bien." Makarov se habia situado al otro lado de la cama.

"Jaja. Si, yo también espero llevarme bien con el." Diciendo esto Mirajane le dio un ultimo sorbo a su te, y dejo la taza en la mesita de la cama.

Ambos no se daban cuenta, mientras hablaban, los ojos de Ichigo habían empezado a moverse. Lentamente, sus parpados se abrieron.

Ichigo Kurosaki, había despertado.

CONTINUARA.

Bueno, este fue el capitulo mas corto de la historia. Personalmente, opino que fue algo aburrido, pero ya empezara a mejorar, con un poco de paciencia. Desde ya muchas gracias por detenerse a leer. Me sentiré muy inspirado si me dejan algún Review por aquí o por allá…

STRYKERHL FUERA.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí STRYKERHL, reportándose, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia.

¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY PROPIETARIO DE LOS DERECHOS LEGALES DE BLEACH Y/O FAIRY TAIL.

* * *

Ichigo abrió lentamente sus ojos, las voces que escuchaba cerca de él, le habían despertado.

La conversación de Mirajane y Makarov se detuvo en seco, se habían dado cuenta de que Ichigo estaba despierto. Los ojos de Ichigo mostraban serenidad.

"¡Ichigo, haz despertado!" Dijo Makarov sorprendido y aliviado.

"Ichi-." Mirajane no alcanzo a terminar de hablar.

Sin previo aviso, el pelinaranja se vio aterrado, miraba a todos lados, sacudiendo violentamente su cabeza. "¿¡DONDE CARAJO ESTOY!? ¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS SON USTEDES!?"

Ichigo intento levantarse, para tomar a Zangetsu, pero la mano de Makarov, que se había vuelto gigante, lo mantuvo en la cama, el pelinaranja intentaba salirse del agarre.

"¡MALDICION, SUELTEME ANCIANO!"

"MIRA, POR FAVOR SAL DE DE LA HABITACION!"

"Pero maestro..."

"¡MIRA! ¡VETE AHORA!"

Mirajane obedeció a su maestro, pero al cerrar, se quedo del otro lado de la puerta, se sentó en el piso, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas. Estaba triste, sabia que Ichigo tendría un episodio como este, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse mal por él. Desde su posición, podía escuchar pasos subiendo por la escalera.

"Mira... ¿Estas bien?" La voz era de Erza, quien había subido para saber como estaba todo. "Se escuchan muchos gritos desde el bar."

La camarera le dirigió la mirada, con una débil sonrisa. "Todo esta bien Erza... Ichigo ha despertado, aunque no como yo hubiese querido. Tal parecer no recuerda nada de lo sucedido."

"Ya veo." Erza tomo un respiro, un poco mas aliviada. "¿El maestro estará bien?"

"Si... No te preocupes, después de todo, él es uno de los Magos Santos."

"Mmm... De acuerdo, pero avísame si sucede algo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Mirajane amplio su sonrisa. "De acuerdo."

* * *

MOMENTOS DESPUES.

Hacia tiempo que el forcejeo había terminado, Ichigo se había tranquilizado. Makarov hablaron sobre todo lo que había pasado meses atrás, trayéndole devuelta la memoria a Ichigo.

Mirajane, bajo al bar para atender a los recién llegados. Momentos después, Makarov bajo de las escaleras, para sentarse arriba del bar, tal y como acostumbraba hacer.

"Maestro. ¿Esta todo en orden?"

"Tranquilízate Mira-chan, he hablado con el, se ha tranquilizado." Makarov le dio una sonrisa."Ya sabe todo lo que tiene que saber. Sin embargo no le pregunte sobre unirse a Fairy Tail."

"¿Quiere darle tiempo?" Pregunto Mirajane, pero Makarov negó con la cabeza, tomando un vaso lleno de cerveza.

"No, no se lo pregunte, por que quiero que tu le convenzas." Mirajane estaba confundida. "Le conté que estuviste cuidando de él todo este tiempo, cuando este listo, él bajara para agradecértelo."

"¡P-P-Pero maestro…!" La camarera no esperaba esa respuesta. El anciano termino su vaso y se puso de pie.

"No te preocupes, en este momento, eres la única persona en la que él puede confiar." Makarov le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "Yo tengo, que ir a comprar unos víveres para mi casa, así que dejo todo en tus manos Mira-chan."

Diciendo esto, Makarov bajo al piso y salio por la puerta. Dejando aun mas confundida a la mayor de los Strauss. Era raro que el maestro saliese a comprar víveres, él siempre pedía a otra persona que hiciese mandados.

Escucho que alguien bajaba las escaleras, era Ichigo, Mirajane quedo completamente helada, no sabia que podría decirle para convérselo de que se quede en Fairy Tail. Ichigo, se coloco del otro lado del mostrador, estaba en frente de ella, había un silencio raro en la atmosfera, Mirajane no podía verlo a la cara.

Ichigo fue quien rompió el silencio. "¿Mirajane Strauss, no es así?" la camarera asintió con la cabeza, estaba un poco avergonzada, sabia que el todo el gremio les miraba atentos. "Quería agradecerte, por haberme salvado la vida, ademas de pedirte disculpas por haberte gritado."

Mirajane abrió los ojos en sorpresa, puso una sonrisa cómica en su cara y empezó a sacudir sus brazos rápidamente. "N-no tienes que agradecérmelo, jeje, además si no fuera por ti, habría sido golpeada por esa luz roja, jaja." Mirajane coloco una de sus manos detrás de la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente.

Ichigo sonrío con la mirada en dirección al piso. "De acuerdo, es hora de irme, adiós… Y gracias de nuevo." Luego de darle una reverencia, se dirigió a la salida del gremio.

Mirajane miraba triste como Ichigo se iba del gremio, debía hacer algo, ese muchacho esta solo en el mundo. Salto por encima del bar, y se dirigió a la puerta, para alcanzar al pelinaranja.

Lo encontró en frente de la calle, mirando al cielo. Ella sabia que él no tenía a donde ir.

"Oye, eh, Kurosaki-san. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?" Mirajane era un desconocido para el, así que debía tratarlo con formalidad.

Ichigo se dio vuelta para mirarla. "No lo se... Este es un mundo nuevo para mi, no se ni por donde empezar."

"P-pues, si quieres puedes unirte a Fairy Tail, es un nuestro gremio de magos."

"Pero yo no soy un mago, y lo sabes. Yo soy un shinigami."

Mirajane tomo un momento para responder. "No importa que no seas un mago, aquí somos todos una familia, todos alguna vez estuvimos solos, como tu, pero aquí estamos, unidos, así es Fairy Tail."

Ichigo pensó unos momentos.

"Tendré que meditarlo, creo que ahora, esto seria una decisión muy apresurada. Después de todo, tengo que pensar como voy a vivir de ahora en adelante."

Punto para Mirajane. "Oh... Pues, piénsalo. ¡Si te unes podrías tomar trabajos por dinero, y con eso podrías alquilar una casa! ¡Mientras tanto podrías vivir dentro del gremio!"

Ichigo miro hacia el cielo otra vez. "Lo tendré en cuenta… Gracias… Mira-san." Diciendo esto Ichigo empezó a caminar en dirección al río.

Mirajane seguía a Ichigo con la mirada, era obvio que él estaba sufriendo. "Kurosaki-san! Las puertas de Fairy Tail estarán siempre abiertas para ti."

Ichigo no se volteo, solo levanto la mano en signo de despedida. Dejando sola a Mirajane. La cual quedo sorprendida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ichigo desapareció, solo quedaba un poco de polvo en el aire.

Mirajane, sin decir nada, volvió al gremio. En su cabeza, solo rezaba en que el pelinaranja estuviese bien.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO

Frente al río de Magnolia, Ichigo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Ese río le hacia recordar el arroyo de Karakura, donde su madre fue asesinada.

'¿**Ichigo, puedes escucharme?' **Una voz provenía del interior del Shinigami.

'¡Zangetsu-osan! es un alivio escuchar una voz familiar.'

'¿**Que piensas hacer ahora? No tienes donde ir.'**

**'**No lo se, este mundo es enorme, pero no hay lugar donde yo pertenezca.'

**'Ni a nadie a quien proteger.' **Las palabras de Zangetsu dieron en el corazón de Ichigo.

FLASHBACK

"¿Así, que no tienes a nadie a quien proteger?" Pregunto Makarov.

"No, a nadie, estoy solo en este mundo. " Serias pero tristes palabras de Ichigo. "Casi toda mi vida, ha tenido un solo propósito… El simple propósito de proteger."

Makarov se detuvo a pensar. "Pues, sabes que hay muchas personas quienes viven con la soledad, sin embargo nadie puede soportarla. Aquí, en Fairy Tail, todo enfrentamos la soledad en algún momento, la cual nos volvió infelices, pero aquí estamos todos juntos, nos protegemos entre todos, este es nuestro lugar, nuestra familia."

"Que es lo que intentas decir Jii-san?"

"Eso es algo, que tu tienes que descubrir." Con una calida sonrisa, Makarov se dirigió a la salida, dejando a Ichigo solo en la enfermería.

FIN FLASHBACK

Las palabras del Mago Santo, resonaban en Ichigo.

"Una familia…"

**'Tal vez, acabas de encontrar a quien proteger.'**

**'**Yo les protejo...'

'**Y ellos te protegen a ti.'**

**'**Gracias Zangetsu-osan, ya se que es lo que are."

'**Ve Ichigo, construye tu felicidad…'**

'¡Si!'

* * *

EL MISMO DIA, A LA TARDE.

Dentro de Fairy Tail.

"Oye Mira-chan, ¿Me traes otra jarra de cerveza?" Wakaba Mine estaba empezando a embriagarse, como siempre.

Mirajane dejo la jarra enfrente de Wakaba y Macao. "Aquí tienes, no bebas demasiado, tu esposa se enojara mucho."

"¿Hey Mira, que te sucede? Tienes una cara muy triste el día de hoy." Macao había notado, la no muy común tristeza de la camarera.

"Eh?... Te equivocas Macao, si me disculpan, volveré a la barra." Fingiendo una sonrisa, la albina se alejo de la mesa de Macao y Wakaba, dejándolos solos.

"Oye, Macao, no sabes que es lo que le sucede a Mira-chan?"

"No lo se, Wakaba… Pero según los rumores hoy a la mañana volvió a despertar el tal Ichigo."

"Si, ya lo se, pero que tiene que ver eso con Mira-chan?"

"Pues, según dicen, Ichigo bajo de la enfermería, y le agradeció por sus cuidados. Mira hablo con el fuera del gremio, nadie sabe de que hablaron, pero a final, Ichigo se fue, desde entonces que Mira tiene esa triste mirada." Luego de estas palabras, Macao dejo perplejo a Wakaba.

"¡I-I-Imposible! ¿No será que Mira-chan sentía algo por el, pero cuando confeso sus sentimientos a Ichigo, fue rechazada?"

"Puede ser..." Macao le dio un sorbo a su vaso.

Wakaba se levanto de su silla, agarrando la cabeza con ambas manos. "¡ARG! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡MIRA-CHAN RECHAZADA!? ¿¡QUE CLASE DE BASTARDO HARIA ALGO COMO ESO!?"

"¡Con un demonio Wakaba! ¡Baja la voz! Todo el gremio te oirá!" Macao se levanto de su silla para agarrar de los hombros a su mejor amigo y sentarlo de nuevo en su silla. "Además, Si Mira fue rechazada significa que todavía tienes una oportunidad para conquistarla."

"¡No importa que yo tenga oportunidad o no, Mira-chan esta triste! ¡Eso ya es muy malo, no solo para mi, también para el gremio, para todos nosotros, ella que es una madre para todos nosotros! ¡Todo por un idiota que no la acepto."

"Mmm... creo que tienes razón."

La charla de amigos siguió su rumbo, Makarov les miraba con un poco de interés, para luego dirigir su mirada al vaso de donde bebía cerveza.

"Maestro, voy a salir para comprar granos de café." Mirajane llamo la atención del anciano.

"De acuerdo Mira, ve con cuidado." Mira salio de la barra, pero fue detenida por la mano de Makarov. "No tienes que culparte, hiciste lo que pudiste."

"Esta bien, pero solo espero que él este bien." Mira tenia una triste mirada.

"Estoy seguro de que tomara el camino correcto, ahora ve." Makarov, retiro su mano, Mirajane tomo una bolsa de compras, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando ella estaba en frente de las puertas cerradas, estas se abrieron de repente. Ichigo las había abierto, con sus dos manos. Mirajane estaba sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarlo así. Todo el gremio miraba con curiosidad a Ichigo.

"Kurosa-." Mirajane fue interrumpida.

"¡Mira-san! Ya me he decidido, quiero unirme a Fairy Tail."

Los ojos de Mira, se abrieron en forma de sorpresa. Acto seguido una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, lagrimas empezaron a invadir su rostro, no le importo nada mas, dejo caer la bolsa de compras, y corrió hacia Ichigo, le entrego un calido y fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias, en verdad gracias, creí que no volveríamos a verte."

Ichigo no sabia que hacer, estaba confundido, y avergonsado, nunca lo habían abrazado de esa manera, pero al final, le correspondió el abrazo.

Ante la escena, todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail levantaron sus vasos, en forma de festejo, entre los gritos, se escuchaba a las mujeres gritando conmovidas por el abrazo de Mirajane e Ichigo, por otro lado también se escuchaba algunos hombres, celosos de que el pelinaranja haya recibido tal abrazo.

Al cabo de un rato, Mirajane soltó a Ichigo, Makarov se les unio.

"Estoy muy contento de que hayas decidido a unirte a nosotros, Ichigo."

"Si, hace tiempo que me decidí. Habría vuelto mas temprano, pero no lograba recordar el camino de regreso." Con mirada seria, Ichigo se rascaba la nuca con una de sus manos, prácticamente todos los presentes se les cayo una gota gorda de sudor de la cabeza, de verdad que era pésimo el sentido de orientación del pelinaranja.

"¡Muy bien!" Exclamo el anciano. "¡Mira! Haznos el honor, ya sabes que hacer."

"¡Si, Maestro!" La camarera hizo un saludo militar, y en menos de lo que tarda Happy en decir *Aye*, fue y volvió con un contrato de gremio y un sello mágico.

Ichigo leyó el contrato y con una sonrisa, firmo sus iniciales.

"¡Muy bien Ichi-kun! ¿En que parte del cuerpo quieres que ponga el sello?" La albina estaba lista para colocar dicho sello.

"¿Ichi-kun? ¿Desde cuando me llamas así?" Ichigo no se esperaba el apodo.

"Pues, te llame así desde que empecé a cuidar de ti en la enfermería!" Dijo alegremente la camarera.

Ichigo la miro in momento, y suspiro cansado, no le agradaba ese diminutivo. "Ponlo en la parte izquierda de mi pecho."

Ichigo descubrió parte de su shihakusho, y allí fue donde fue impreso el sello del gremio, en color rojo oscuro.

Makarov aclaro su garganta, llamando la atención del shinigami. "Kurosaki Ichigo, yo, Makarov Dreyar, actual y tercer maestro este gremio… ¡Te declaro oficialmente, como mago de Fairy Tail!"

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail gritaban eufóricos, festejando por el nuevo mago que se había unido a su gremio. Ichigo estaba a punto de decir unas palabras, pero fue interrumpido por Mirajane.

"¡Amigos! ¡Tenemos un nuevo integrante en nuestra familia! ¿¡Saben que significa!?"

Todo el gremio grito: "¡FIESTA!"

De un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se convirtió en un caos, las mesas estaban cubiertas de comida y bebida, habían personas charlando, jugando, bebiendo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, peleando.

Ichigo estaba perplejo, en nada de tiempo, todo se volvió un caos. Pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, le agradaba este clima, le hacia recordar la manera poco ortodoxa que tenia su padre para levantarlo.

"Oye Ichigo! Se buen niño y comparte un buen jarro de cerveza con tu maestro." Makarov invito al pelinaranja a sentarse y le ofreció un enorme jarro lleno con la bebida color ámbar que Mirajane les había traído.

"Eh, lo siento Jii-san, pero paso, soy menor de edad."

Dreyar lo miro confundido. "Cuantos años tienes, Ichigo?"

"Diecisiete."

"…"

Un incomodo silencio apareció en el edificio, el cual fue seguido de sonoras carcajadas.

"¡HAHAHA! ¡Mi muchacho, aquí se bebe desde los catorce años! ¡Elfman, Wakaba! Iniciación alcohólica!"

"¡DE ACUERDO!" Elfman apareció detrás de Ichigo, sujetándolo por ambos brazos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Makarov le metió un embudo en la boca.

Wakaba, por su parte, se paro encima de la mesa, y con una sonrisa sádica, vacío un barril de cerveza en la boca del shinigani.

"¿Chicos, no están exagerando? ¡Esa es mucha cerveza para alguien que nunca bebió!" Mirajane quería interceder, le estaba preocupando la cantidad de alcohol que había entrado por la garganta de Ichigo.

"¡Tonterías Nee-chan, beber es de hombres!" Diciendo esto, Elfman, con una palmada en la espalda, le saco el embudo de la boca a Ichigo.

El pelinaranja rápidamente se puso de pie, pero no dijo nada, un escalofrío le corrió desde los pies a la cabeza, acto seguido, su cara se puso tan roja como la sangre.

"Yo... No... Me siento... Bien." Ichigo, como árbol recién cortado, cayó de cara contra el piso.

Lo ultimo que Ichigo llego a escuchar, fue las carcajadas de sus nuevos camaradas, y una exclamación de preocupación por parte de Mirajane.

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Ichigo abrió los ojos, miro los alrededores, estaba en la cama de la enfermería donde paso un mes inconciente, en la mesita de la cama estaban sus cosas, mas una pastilla, que sin duda alguna era para aliviar su dolor de cabeza que estaba partiendo su cabeza.

Pero algo le llamo la atención, se sentía muy suave y ligero, asi miro por debajo de las sabanas...

Estaba desnudo.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Mirajane entro a la habitación."Buenos días Ichi-kun. ¿Como te sientes?"

"¡M-Mira-san! Donde esta mi shihakusho?"

"¿Eh?... Ah! ¡Debes estar hablando de tus ropas! No te preocupes están secándose en el sol, estaban muy arrugadas, así que las lave." Mira tenia su característica sonrisa en su rostro.

"Oh, bueno, que alivio... ¡ESPERA! ¿FUISTE TU QUIEN ME DESVISTIO?" Ichigo, estaba rojo, no solo por estar desnudo, si no también por haber sido desnudado por una mujer.

"Por supuesto que no, Ichi-kun, el que se encargo de eso fue Elfman."

Un gran hombre de pelo blanco en punta, apareció en la puerta junto a Mirajane. "Nee-chan, aquí están las ropas que me pediste, ya están secas!"

"Gracias Elfman!" Mirajane tomo las ropas de shinigami y se las entrego a Ichigo. "Oh! Donde están mis modales, Ichi-kun, este es Elfman Strauss, mi hermano, Elfman, te presento a Ichigo Kurosaki, el hombre que me salvo."

"Es un gusto, Elfman." Ichigo saludo al gigante albino.

Elfman miro atento a Ichigo, luego se acerco corriendo a la cama, y le dio un apretón de manos a Ichigo, dejándolo a este confuso.

"No nos habían presentado hasta ahora Ichigo, pero es una alegría para mi conocer al HOMBRE, que protegió a mi Nee-chan!" Elfman se mostraba muy contento de hablar con Ichigo, tanto que aun después de terminar de hablar, no había dejado de sacudir la mano de Ichigo.

"No fue nada. Hice lo que tenia que hacer. Además, Mira-san estuvo cuidándome durante un mes mientras estuve inconsciente."

"¡AH! ¡ ESTO ES UN HONOR, AL FIN CONOSCO A ALGUIEN QUE ES TAN HOMBRE COMO YO!" Elfman soltó a Ichigo y empezó a gritar sobre la hombría, Ichigo y Mirajane lo miraban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. "¡Como me gustaría que Lissana estuviera aquí!"

Elfman pasó de su estado eufórico a sorpresa, había metido la pata. Mirajane estaba con la cabeza baja, las lágrimas habían empezado a salir de sus ojos, Ichigo miraba confundido, no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

"Eh... Yo... Voy a ver si hay trabajos nuevos." Elfman salio apresurado por la puerta, sin cerrarla.

Había un silencio incomodo en la enfermería.

"Yo creo que voy a ver si hay algo que hacer, en cualquier momento llegara el maestro." Mira se dio vuelta estaba a punto de empezar a caminar, pero fue detenida por la voz de Ichigo.

"Sabes, cuando alguien esta muy herido por el pasado, no le gusta hablar del problema con otra gente, se cierra en su mundo, y va perdiendo su esencia." Mirajane se detuvo y le miro confundida por esas las palabras, Ichigo continuo. "Cuando yo era pequeño, perdí a mi madre... Quien fue asesinada... Por mi culpa... Me encerré de todo el mundo, hasta de mi padre y mis hermanas, adquirí una personalidad seria y solitaria, pasaron los años y yo seguía igual. Sin embargo, cuando tenía quince años, conocí a mi mejor amiga, quien entendía mis sentimientos de culpa, ella había pasado por una situación parecida a la mía. Ella me ofreció su oído, y ambos hablamos de mi accidente, al fin y al cabo, esa charla me ayudo para salir adelante."

"Ichi-kun..."

"Yo no cambie, sigo siendo serio y solitario, esa es mi manera de ser, todos somos otra persona después de haber perdido a alguien especial, sin embargo, si hablas con alguien, con quien puedas compartir tu dolor, de seguro estarás mucho mejor." Ichigo sonrío. "Se que soy alguien desconocido para ti, pero, si algún día te sientes lista para hablar, y si quieres, puedes hablar conmigo, esperare a que estés lista, yo te prestare mi oído."

Mirajane medito por unos segundos, para poder asimilar las palabras de Ichigo. Una sonrisa completamente pura se dibujo en su boca, lagrimas de alivio corrían por sus mejillas.

"Gracias, Ichi-kun." Ella no pudo soportar mas, llorando, se sentó en la cama y le dio un abrazo a Ichigo, quien no pensó dos veces en corresponderlo.

Pasaron unos momentos, y Mirajane se había tranquilizado, solo sosollaba un poco.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"S-si, mucho mejor." Mirajane le dedico una sonrisa a Ichigo. "Tal vez sea apresurado... Pero me gustaría hablar contigo sobre Lissana."

Honestamente Ichigo no esperaba esto, pero sonrío, Mirajane tenia una gran peso sobre ella, y el estaba mas que encantado de sacárselo de encima. "Aquí estoy, soy todo oídos."

Mirajane hablo con Ichigo, sobre el fatídico día de la perdida de su hermana pequeña. Cuando ella, Elfman, y Lissana, habían aceptado una misión juntos, debían derrotar a una bestia. Cuya fuerza estaba fuera de lo común, no pudieron controlarla. Elfman, se fusiono con esa bestia, para poder controlarla bajo su magia de Take Over, pero Elfman no pudo controlar los instintos asesinos del monstruo, quien tomo posesión de su mente. Sin control de su cuerpo, Elfman, ataco a sus hermanas, logro abatir a Lissana, y intento atacar a una muy cansada Mirajane, todo parecía perdido, sin embargo, con sus ultimas fuerzas, Lissana protegió a su hermana mayor, recibiendo un gigantesco golpe por parte de la bestia. Mirajane, desesperada, logro dejar inconsciente a Elfman, pero ya era muy tarde, Lissana estaba empezando a desaparecer, Mirajane no pudo hacer nada, su hermana menor, falleció en sus brazos.

Todo esto había pasado hace ya tres meses, dos meses antes de la aparición de Ichigo.

"Entonces eso fue lo que paso, desde entonces nada fue igual." Mirajane estaba cabizbaja, ella seguía sentada en la cama de Ichigo.

"Mira-san, ha pasado muy poco desde ese día, es común que te sientas así, pero. ¿Has pensado mejor en tu hermana?"

"¿En mi hermana?"

"Si, en Lissana... Como tú sabes, soy un shinigami, sin embargo. No soy quien decide cuando mueren las personas, yo guió a las personas ya fallecidas a la otra vida, puedes entenderme?"

"S-si."

"Si Lissana murió, de seguro esta en el mas allá, empezando otra vida."

"¿Ichi-kun, que estas tratando de decirme?"

"Me refiero a que tienes que sonreír, seguir con tu vida, no solo por el honor de Lissana, es también por tu bien y el de Elfman."

"Elfman?"

"Si, Elfman, el también esta sufriendo, el se esta castigando por el hecho de haber matado involuntariamente a su hermana pequeña. Mira-san, ustedes se tienen uno al otro, aprovéchenlo, la vida continua."

"Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil."

"No… Es todo lo contrario, es lo mas difícil perder a un ser querido." Ichigo empezó a recordar a su madre. "Pero si sigues así algún día será tarde, y tu corazón caerá en la miseria, y Lissana no descansara en paz."

Mirajane estaba conmovida por las palabras de Ichigo, el muchacho, siendo casi un desconocido, entender sus sentimientos, y le dio una razón para seguir adelante. Elfman estaba asomado por la puerta, estaba aguantando las lágrimas de felicidad, su hermana mayor, pudo abrir su corazón.

"Elfman, se que estas ahí, ven aquí." Ichigo llamo al albino, quien se asombro de que lo hayan descubierto. Sin más remedio camino lentamente para adentrarse en la enfermería.

"Como sabias que yo estaba detrás de la puerta?" Le pregunto.

"Puedo sentir el alma de las personas, es parte de mis poderes." Ichigo le respondió. "Ven, acércate, ponte al lado de tu hermana."

"S-Si..." Elfman le hizo caso.

Ichigo tomo las manos de los dos hermanos, y las unió entre si. "Aquí están ustedes, se tienen el uno al otro. Aprovéchenlo, estoy seguro de que Lissana estará feliz de ello."

Ambos miraban curiosos a Ichigo, pero entendieron a que se refería. El pelinaranja no tenía una familiares de sangre, a diferencia de ellos. Ambos hermanos Strauss se unieron en un abrazo, sin dejar de llorar, Ichigo sonrío ante esta escena.

Ni siquiera el mismo sabía desde cuando se había convertido en un psicólogo.

* * *

AL MEDIODIA.

Ichigo había bajado al la taberna, estaba aburrido, no había ningún aviso de trabajos en la pizarra, así que no tuvo oportunidad de comenzar con su primer trabajo.

Ya que no tenia nada que hacer, metió la mano en su bolso, quería empezar a leer el libro que Orihime y Rukia habían escrito para el.

Pero había un problema… el libro no estaba.

"… ¡Carajo! ¿¡Donde metí ese libro!?" Ichigo, dio vuelta su cartera, pero no estaba allí, empezó a buscar como tonto a todos lados, sin tener éxito, suspiro cansado, era un gran problema, ese libro era muy especial para el.

Sintió un dedo que le tocaba el hombro repetidamente llamándole la atención, se dio vuelta. Delante de el había una pequeña chica, que tenia la cara muy avergonzada, tenia cabello azul corto, y vestía un vestido naranja, el cual estaba sujetado por una cinta amarilla. Traía un libro, el cual abrazaba nerviosamente.

La chica puso el libro entre sus manos y se lo ofreció a Ichigo, quien lo tomo, era el libro de Kido. "E-Esto, ayer se te cayo esto cuando te desmayaste, l-lamento no habértelo dado antes, p-pero no pude resistirme y lo leí, en verdad lo lamento mucho."

La muchacha estaba haciendo repetidas reverencias, totalmente arrepentida.

"¡Oh, es mi libro! ¡Es alivio tenerlo devuelta!" Ichigo se alegro de tener otra vez su tan preciado libro. Luego se dio cuenta que la muchacha seguía postrada en la misma posición.

"Oye..."

"¡Lo siento!"

"Esta bien, solo quiero saber tu nombre."

"¡A-ah! ¡Lo siento!"

"Deja de decir *lo siento*"

"¡Lo siento!"

Ichigo suspiro cansado, le ofreció su mano izquierda a la peliazul. "Ichigo Kurosaki, un gusto."

La pequeña muchacha tomo nerviosamente la mano del shinigami. "Levy McGarden, es un placer."

"Gracias por cuidar de mi libro, Levy, de verdad no me molesta que lo hayas leído."

"¡Oh! ¡Es que yo leo muchos libros, y no pude aguantar leer uno nuevo!" Levy miro con curiosidad, Ichigo acariciaba el libro lentamente, sin perderle de vista. "Veo que a ti te gustan los libros también!"

"Eh? ¡Oh, si! Me gusta leer mucho también, solo que este es muy especial para mi, mis dos mejores amigas lo escribieron para mi."

"Guau... ¡Eso es algo muy lindo! ¿Y donde están tus amigas?"

Ichigo tomo una pausa para hablar. "Lejos, muy lejos... Tan lejos que tal vez no las vuelva a ver nunca."

"Lo lamento, yo no quería..."

"No te preocupes, no lo sabias."

Después de pensar unos segundos, Levy hablo. "Sabes, si algún día quieres, yo podría prestarte algunos de mis libros, para pasar tu tiempo libre." Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido, asustando a Levy. "¡Pero solo si tu quieres! Jejeje."

"Gracias Levy." Ichigo asintió, tenía su mirada seria como de costumbre. "En verdad me encantaría."

Luego de recibir la respuesta, Levy sonrío, había encontrado un nuevo amigo al que le gustan los libros, estaba muy contenta. "Jejeje, ¡Bueno! ¡Voy a regresar a mi lectura! ¡Nos vemos, Ichigo!"

Diciendo esto, Levy desapareció de la vista de Ichigo, dejándolo pensativo.

Ya no había nada que lo retrase, era hora de leer…

* * *

¡Muy bien gente! como ustedes pueden ver, Ichigo despertó de su largo sueño, luego de algunos inconvenientes, se unió a Fairy Tail. Sin contar de que ha empezado a interactuar con algunos miembros.

En el próximo capitulo, Ichigo, tomara su primer trabajo, y conocerá a una persona que influirá mucho en la historia a medida que pase el tiempo.

Por favor, déjenme algunas opiniones, serán bien recibidas, se que tengo muchos errores, pero no soy bueno para ubicarlos, así que necesito de sus ojos críticos para perfeccionar mi historia, de verdad estaría muy agradecido si me ofrecen su ayuda.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer.

Follow? Review?

STRYKERHL FUERA


	4. Chapter 4

¡BUENAS GENTE! ¿COMO HAN PASADO LA SEMANA? ¡Espero que muy bien!

Les traigo otro capitulo de Nuevo Comienzo.

Antes que nada, quería agradecer los reviews que dejaron, las siguientes personas: **bkslayer, shadow217, ruben00, Akane Kinomoto, kuraudia-chan kurosaki orihime, y .92754**. ¡Gracias por sus opiniones! ¡Son una fuente de inspiración!

También quería agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de poner Follow/Favourite a mi historia. Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY PROPIETARIO DE LOS DERECHOS LEGALES DE BLEACH Y/O FAIRY TAIL.

Capitulo 4!

Empezaba a oscurecer, Ichigo continuaba con su lectura, descubrió que todos los hechizos que estaban allí compilados habían sido tomados de mucha gente del Sereitei, cada uno había puesto un grano de arena para completar ese libro. Entre ellos estaban Rukia Kuchiki, Ukitake Juushiro, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, Isane Kotetsu, Yachiru Unohana, Hisagi Shuhei, Hanatarou Yamada, y Kira Izuru. Pero también había gente que no era del Sereitei, quienes eran Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihouin, Tessai Tsukabishi, también sus familiares paternos, Kukaku y Ganju Shiba. Pero eso no era lo que mas sorprendió al pelinaranja, su antiguo enemigo, enemigo de la sociedad de almas, Aizen Souzuke, también había participado con dos hechizos ofensivos, de gran potencia. Ichigo se preguntaba si podría llegar a memorizar tantos.

El estaba impaciente por practicar, así que, para empezar, iba a probar con una técnica de bajo nivel. Se puso de pie, y trato de recordar las palabras de Ganju. Imaginar un circulo oscuro, y luego, pasar a través de el. Una vez echo esto, pudo sentir que su energía espiritual fluía por sus brazos.

Primero fijo un objetivo: un jarro de madera, que estaba sobre su mesa, luego, concentro una pequeña de cantidad de Reiryoku en su dedo índice, luego, apunto al jarro, memorizo el nombre y numero del hechizo, ya estaba listo.

Varios integrantes del gremio le miraban curiosos, hasta Natsu y Gray pararon de pelear, se preguntaban por que Ichigo estaba apuntando a ese jarro.

"_HADOU NO ICHI (1)… SHOU!" _

Una pequeña, pero potente ráfaga de aire salio de su dedo, dicha ráfaga impacto con el jarro, destruyéndolo en docenas de astillas, las cuales, junto a la ráfaga, volaron directamente a una distraída Mirajane, quien termino de espaldas contra una pared. Por milímetros, ningunas de las astillas la llegaron a herir, curiosamente, se había dibujado una silueta de madera, que tenia su exacta figura en la pared. Había una gran mueca de miedo en la cara de la camarera, todos miraban con la boca abierta, a Wakaba se le había caído la pipa de la boca, y Erza había dejado de comer su pastel, para ver el espectáculo.

Ichigo deseaba que la tierra le tragase, las miradas de acusadoras venían por doquier.

"E-eso fue interesante, Ichi-kun..." Mira pudo salir del shock y fingir que nada había pasado. Todos los presentes volvieron a sus asuntos.

"Esto…" Kurosaki se rascaba su cabeza arrepentido. "Lo lamento mucho Mira-san."

"¡No hay problema! Pero seria genial que practiques tus hechizos en una zona abierta, te parece bien, Ichi-kun?" Mirajane esbozo una sonrisa dulce, pero era la misma sonrisa aterradora que comunica *Vuelve a hacerlo y ya veraz lo que te pasa.*

"S-si, señora..."

Ichigo le dio una mirada a su libro, tendría que practicar bastante para dominar el arte demoniaco, pero lo haría, en honor a sus amigas.

"¡Oye, tu!" Una voz saco a Ichigo de sus pensamientos.

Se trataba de un muchacho, aparentemente dos años menor que él, vestía un chaleco negro y pantalones blancos, tenia una bufanda blanca que parecía estar hecha de una clase de escamas, pero lo mas característico de él, era su cabello color rosado. "¿Tu eres el nuevo mago, Ichigo Kurosaki, no es así?"

"Asi es, y... ¿Tu eres?"

El pelirosa se paro enzima de la mesa donde estaba Ichigo. "Yo soy Natsu Dragneel!"

"Oh, es un gusto Natsu." Ichigo sudaba por la exagerada introducción.

El Dragon Slayer le miro confundido. "¿¡Que!? ¿¡Acaso nunca escuchaste de mi!?"

Ichigo se cruzo de brazos, un poco molesto. "No… vengo de muy lejos, demasiado lejos."

"Ya veo... Nunca escuchaste de mí. ¡Pero aun así pelearas conmigo!"

"¿Eh? ¿Por que debería pelear contigo?" Ichigo ya no sabia que esperar del peculiar joven.

"Uf... no estoy con ganas de explicártelo… ¡Happy!" Dicho esto Natsu produjo un silbido.

Un gato azul con alas en la espalda, vino a ellos volando, sorprendiendo a Ichigo.

"Que pasa Natsu? Mira estaba a punto de regalarme un pescado." El gato tenía una voz parecida a la de un niño.

"El pescado puede esperar, explícale al Nuevo, por que peleamos entre nosotros aquí, en Fairy Tail."

Happy aterrizo en frente de Ichigo, levantando su mano derecha. "¡Aye! ¡Nosotros peleamos con nuestros amigos, por que así demostramos nuestra fuerza, y amistad!"

"¡Asi es!" Exclamo Elfman desde lo lejos.

"Oh, ya veo." Ichigo apoyo un puño en su mentón, apenas interesado.

"¿Y bien? ¿Ahora pelearas conmigo?" Las manos de Natsu estaban cubiertas de fuego, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nop." Ichigo volvió en su lectura, ignorando la petición del pelirosa, quien quedo boquiabierto.

"Grr... Entonces, sino es por la buenas... ¡Que sea por las malas!" Natsu bajo al piso. "¡_KARYU NO TEKKEN!"_

Ichigo, no esperaba ser atacado, el puñetazo dio directo contra su mejilla derecha, mandándolo a volar al jardín trasero. Todos los magos salieron afuera emocionados, para presenciar la pelea.

"¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO TARADO!?" Ichigo esta furioso, pero tuvo que esquivar otro golpe del Dragon Slayer. "TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO PELEAR."

"¡Y una mierda! ¡Ahora estamos peleando!" Exclamo Natsu. "¡_KARYU NO KAGITSUME!"_

Ichigo uso su brazo derecho para defenderse de la patada, desafortunadamente, se le prendió fuego la manga del shihakusho. Desesperado, el shinigami empezó a rodar en el piso como lunático, hasta que logro apagar el fuego.

"¡Se acabo! Si pelea es lo que quieres, pelea es lo que tendrás." Diciendo esto, Ichigo saco a Zangetsu de su espalda.

"¿Asi que ahora quieres pelear, eh? ¡Estoy encendido! _KARYU NO HOKOU!" _Natsu escupió una enorme llamarada, la cual cubrió todo el cuerpo de Ichigo, quien ni se movió. "Jaja! ¡Pan comido, ya derrote al Nuevo!"

Natsu se dio vuelta para entrar al gremio, pero se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros, quienes miraban el cielo. Confundido, Natsu siguió sus miradas, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Ichigo estaba flotando en el aire! ¡No! ¿¡Estaba parado en el aire!?

"Eso estuvo muy cerca, un poco mas y habría terminado chamuscado." Ichigo suspiraba aliviado, pero sentía que muchas miradas le apuntaban. "¿Que?"

"¿¡Estas parado en el aire!?" Natsu no salía del asombro.

"Si… Siendo shinigami, es natural poder hacer esto."

El Dragon Slayer despabilo. "Pues baja y terminemos esta pelea!"

Ejecutando un perfecto Senka, Ichigo desapareció de la vista de todos, y apareció detrás de Natsu,. Su cuerpo irradiaba un aura celeste. "De acuerdo, terminemos con esto."

Natsu nunca supo como Ichigo llego a aparecer en su retaguardia, se dio la vuelta y cubrió sus brazos con fuego para defenderse del ataque inminente.

Ichigo levanto su espada y la bajo con velocidad, Zangetsu no toco a Natsu, pero de su filo salio un arco de energía celeste, que golpeo violentamente al pelirosa, enviándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol, el cual termino partido a la mitad.

Natsu estaba inconsciente, Ichigo había ganado la pelea.

El gremio estaba asombrado, de un solo golpe Natsu Dragneel, fue derrotado, por una persona quien solo recibió unas ligeras quemaduras.

Mirajane, Erza y Makarov miraban con atención a Ichigo, quien estaba ayudando a Natsu a levantarse.

Erza cruzo sus brazos. "Me gustaría tener un duelo de espadas con ese tal Ichigo, es bastante fuerte..."

"Si... El ultimo ataque que uso, fue el mismo que utilizo para protegerme." Comento Mirajane.

"Ya veo..." Makarov estaba pensativo, una ligera sonrisa invadió su rostro. "¿Saben? Tal vez sea apresurado, pero creo que tenemos un nuevo candidato para las pruebas de Mago clase S."

Mirajane levanto sus dos cejas, no se esperaba tal comentario viniendo de su maestro, sobre todo cuando se trataba de una persona que se había unido al gremio hace tan solo un día. Pero después de meditarlo bien, también sonrío. "Si, el se lo merece."

"Lo lamento por Elfman, pero tendrá que esperar al siguiente año." Agrego Erza.

EL DIA SIGUIENTE

Kurosaki estaba buscando algún trabajo que le gustase, ya habían pasado dos días desde que se unió a Fairy Tail, ya era hora de juntar dinero, después de todo, no podría vivir para siempre en la enfermería del gremio, debía alquilar un departamento, además, el siempre quiso saber como se siente vivir por su cuenta.

"Mmm... ¿Hay bastantes trabajos disponibles, cual debería elegir?" Pregunto para si mismo.

"¡Hola! ¿Problemas con elegir trabajo?" Una voz femenina atrajo la voz de Ichigo. Era una mujer de cabello castaño, no tenia nada más que un bikini celeste que la cubriese en el tórax, llevaba puesto un pantalón corto ajustado de color rojo, estaba usando brazaletes. Su marca del gremio estaba en su abdomen.

El pelinaranja no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a otro lado, tenia la cara roja. El nunca pudo acostumbrarse a las mujeres que mostraban mucha piel. "S-si, hay tantos que no se cual elegir."

La chica se dio cuenta de esto, una mueca de satisfacción adorno su cara. Tomo el brazo del shinigami y lo puso entre sus senos, con la otra mano, apunto hacia una de las misiones de la pizarra.

"Ohh! Mira este trabajo, parece perfecto para ti." La castaña había puesto una voz seductora.

Ichigo estaba en color rojo carmesí, de sus orejas salía vapor a alta presión, el pobre pelinaranja no podía decir nada mas que cosas sin sentido. La chica se arrojo de espalda contra el piso, descostillándose de risa.

"¡HAHAHA! ¡Que lindo eres! ¡No puedo creer que alguien tan serio sea tan inocente!" Ichigo se rascaba la nuca molesto. La castaña se levanto del piso con una sonrisa. "Soy Cana, Cana Alberona."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, un placer." Ambos estrecharon manos.

"Asi que tu eres quien derroto a Natsu de un solo golpe." Cana le guiño el ojo. "Me gustan los hombres fuertes."

Ichigo desvío la mirada molesto, la chica le estaba sacando de sus casillas, por lo menos, ella no era peor que Yoruichi.

"Soy nuevo con esto de los trabajos, así que no se cual me convendría para empezar..."

"Pues, deberías empezar con alguna misión de búsqueda, de entrega de paquete, o de escolta, esas son las mejores para los novatos." Le aconsejo la maga.

Ichigo dirigió la mirada a la pizarra. "Ya veo, ya se cual elegir entonces, gracias Lara."

"Me llamo Cana, tonto." La castaña no tenía una idea de lo olvidadizo que es Ichigo con los nombres.

"¡Oh! Gracias por ayudarme Cana."

"¡No hay de que, si quieres salir a pasear a algún lado, no dudes en llamarme! ¡Nos vemos!" Cana se fue tranquilamente, dejando desconcertado a Ichigo.

El pelinaranja tomo uno de los trabajos de entrega de paquete, según la descripción, debía llevarlo desde Magnolia, hasta la ciudad de Oshibana. La recompensa era de quince mil Jewels.

'Muy bien, ya tengo el trabajo. ¿Ahora que deberia hacer?'

"Has elegido un trabajo, Ichi-kun?" Mirajane le llamo la atención desde la barra. "Entrégame el panfleto, yo validare la misión."

"Aquí tienes, Mira-san." Ichigo le entrego el papel a la camarera.

"¡Muy bien, ya esta listo, puedes empezar cuando quieras!"

"¡Entonces es hora de irme, nos vemos Mira-san!" Ichigo levanto la mano y saludo a la albina.

"Ehh, Ichi-kun. ¿Vas a ir solo?" Mirajane puso sus manos en su cintura, tenía una cara de curiosidad.

"Si... Hay algún problema?"

"No puedes ir solo, Ichigo." Fue Makarov quien hablo ahora. "Tienes que elegir un compañero con experiencia."

"¿Pero por que no puedo ir solo?" Ichigo estaba impaciente para empezar con la misión."Además, la mayoría de los magos están ocupados."

Makarov sonrío. "Asi son las reglas de Fairy Tail. Además, no todos los magos de Fairy Tail están ocupados."

Ichigo le miro confuso. "¿Quien?"

"¡Mira-chan! Tu serás la compañera de Ichigo." Sentencio Makarov.

Mirajane le miro sorprendida. "¿Yo? Pero Maestro, todavía falta para que termine mi turno en el bar."

"No te preocupes Mira, estoy aburrido, así que yo atenderé el bar." Makarov mintió, tenia toneladas de papeleo en su oficina.

Mirajane lo miro desconfiada. "¿Usted? Maestro, usted nunca ha atendido el bar. ¿Por que cambio tan rápido de actitud?"

"¿Cambiar de actitud? Jaja! No pongas esa cara, Mira-chan! Solo quiero que Ichigo tenga un compañero para su primera vez."

Mirajane pensó un momento y suspiro rendida, no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Makarov al cuidado del bar. "Esta bien, se lo dejo en sus manos, acompañare a Ichi-kun en su primera misión."

"Mira-san, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres." Ichigo noto la cara de preocupación de la albina.

"No te preocupes Ichi-kun." Mirajane le dio una feliz sonrisa. "Además, hace tiempo que quería salir de Magnolia a caminar, aunque sea por una misión."

"¡Pues entonces ya esta todo arreglado!" Makarov sacudió su mano horizontalmente. "¡Vayan, vayan!"

Ichigo y Mirajane salieron del gremio y se dirigieron al punto de recogida. Cuando Makarov vio que los dos desaparecieron de su vista, puso una cara malvada, mientras se acercaba a las reservas de cerveza del gremio.

'Hehehe, siempre quise hacer esto...' Pensó mientra cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

MOMENTOS DESPUES, AL SUR DE MAGNOLIA.

El pelinaranja y la albina entraron a una tienda de artículos mágicos.

"¡Buenos días! ¿Que puedo hacer por ustedes?" Un hombre de mediana edad les atendió.

"Buenos días, venimos por el trabajo de entrega." Mirajane fue la primera en hablar, con eso, le mostraría a Ichigo como comunicarse, en una misión.

"¡Ya veo! ¡Tú debes ser Mirajane de Fairy Tail! Aquí esta el paquete, la dirección del destino esta pegada en el dorso, sean cuidadosos, es un paquete muy importante y frágil."

"De acuerdo." Dijeron al unísono.

El hombre les entrego el paquete, el cual era peculiarmente pequeño, pero bastante pesado, Ichigo se preguntaba por que una cosa tan pequeña seria tan importante.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos salieron del local, y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes. Justo a tiempo, ambos tomaron un tren que estaba listo para partir.

Pasaron mucho tiempo en silencio, Ichigo pensaba en las diferencias de este mundo y del suyo, Mirajane se sentía un poco rara ante tanto silencio, Kurosaki miraba el paisaje mientras viajaban, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

"Oye, Ichi-kun. ¿Como te sientes yendo en tu primera misión?"

Ichigo pensó unos momentos. "Pues, es algo nuevo para mi, nunca tuve una misión de ningún tipo, pero, se siente bien... Creo."

"Ya veo." Mirajane busco otro tema de conversación, era obvio que el pelinaranja no era de muchas palabras. "¿Pues, que es lo que hacías cuando estabas en tu mundo?"

"Pues, digamos que tenia una vida normal, iba a la escuela secundaria, tenia amigos, y peleaba con pandillas de delincuentes."

La albina levanto una ceja. "¿Pelear con pandillas? ¿Por que motivo?

"Por mi color de cabello." Ichigo noto la cara de confusión de Mirajane. "En mi escuela, de hecho, en todas, ser diferente a los demás era motivo suficiente para que ellos vinieran a pelear."

"Debió ser muy duro."

Ichigo se rascaba la mejilla. "No fue duro, sino muy molesto. Los idiotas eran muy insistentes en recibir palizas. Pero mientras mis amigos y familia estuviesen bien, yo también lo estaría."

Mirajane sonrío ante este comentario. "Dime mas sobre tu vida, es muy interesante." Ichigo le dio una mirada de curiosidad, ella se dio cuenta y respondió agitando las manos. "¡P-pero no tienes que decírmelo, solo es curiosidad, no quiero ser entrometida!"

El pelinaranja la vio un poco mas confundido. Pero pensándolo bien, ella le había confiado un parte muy delicada de su pasado, así que era lo justo pagarle con la misma moneda.

El Shinigami respondió cruzando los brazos. "¿Pues, por donde debería empezar...?"

Los ojos de la albina brillaron emocionados, se acomodo en su asiento, para disfrutar mejor de la historia de Ichigo.

Pasaron las horas, Ichigo contó toda su historia y experiencias, desde la aparición de Rukia, la invasión a la Sociedad de Almas. La traición de Aizen, la aparición de los arrancar, el secuestro de Orihime, y el desenlace de la batalla por Karakura, la perdida y recuperación de sus poderes, y la sangrienta guerra de los Quincy. Mirajane no hacia mas que asentir, o hacer una pregunta, a veces riendo, por algunas cómicas anécdotas que le pasaron al pobre Ichigo.

"Y así fue como termine aquí." Ichigo suspiro cansado, el no acostumbraba a hablar tanto.

"Tu vida es muy interesante Ichi-kun." Mirajane lo miraba detenidamente. "Debes extrañar mucho tu mundo."

"... Con todo mi ser..." Ichigo miro de vuelta por la ventana. Mirajane se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, podía ver la soledad en sus ojos.

Iba a decir algo para confortarlo, pero un altavoz les llamo la atención.

"LLEGANDO A LA ESTACION OSHIBANA."

"Bueno, esa es nuestra estación, vamos Mira-san." Ichigo se levanto, fue seguido por la mujer mencionada.

Ambos bajaron del tren, y se dirigieron a su destino. Todo iba normal, hasta que un hombre se cruzo en su camino.

"¡Valla! ¿Que tenemos aquí? Tenemos una linda pareja de magos de Fairy Tail." Diciendo esto, el hombre crujió sus dedos, veinte hombres aparecieron detrás de el. "Será mejor que entreguen sus pertenencias, si no quieren que-."

El delincuente no llego a terminar su frase, un puñetazo barrio con su dentadura, el cual había sido propinado por el pelinaranja. Ichigo uso su Shumpo y manos desnudas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los ladrones estaban inconcientes en el piso. Mirajane estaba algo shockeada, ella acostumbraba a lidiar con este tipo de ladrones, los cuales usaba para barrer el piso, solo que esta vez, no llego a parpadear, y todos estaban en el piso.

Ichigo suspiro cansado. "Sabia que esto parecía muy tranquilo para ser verdad, vamos Mira-san."

Mirajane se recompuso y le siguió el paso al shinigami. "¡Ichi-kun, eso fue sorprendente!"

Ichigo se rasco la cabeza. "Pues, era lo que tenia que hacer, no creo que esos lunáticos nos dejasen ir sin pelear."

"No, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a la forma en que los derrotaste."

"Oh, pues eso que use fue shumpo, es una técnica que me permite dar un paso a gran distancia de forma instantánea, casi todos los shinigamis podemos usarlo."

"Me gustaría ser así de rápida, podría hacer tantas cosas..." Mirajane se puso a pensar en voz alta. "Como atender el bar a gran velocidad, limpiar el gremio en un segundo, y hacer las compras sin siquiera caminar."

Ichigo le parecieron raros los comentarios de la albina, pero sonrío, tal vez estuviese divagando, pero tenia que admitir que era muy graciosa.

"Bueno, aquí es..." Mirajane comprobó la dirección en el paquete. "Tal y como dice el dorso."

Ichigo asintió y elevo la vista para ver mejor el edificio, era un departamento bastante grande, al llamar a la puerta, les atendió una mujer vestida de sirvienta. Era alta, de cabello corto color verde claro, sus ojos sin emociones eran rojos, una mujer bien desarrollada.

"Ustedes deben ser los magos que traen el paquete." Ichigo y Mirajane asintieron. "Mi nombre es Nitara, pasen por favor."

Ambos miembros de Fairy Tail entraron al departamento, el cual, era muy ostentoso, habían muchos muebles caros, cuadros de pintores conocidos, hasta habían armaduras decorando el pasillo.

Al subir por las escaleras, ambos estaban en frente de una gran puerta, la doncella toco la puerta. Una voz masculina les invito a pasar. La doncella se quedo en la puerta, mientras Ichigo y Mira entraron, el pelinaranja estaba bastante incomodo, tanto lujo le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Un hombre les recibió, en lo que parece que era una oficina. Esta persona era muy alta, mas que Ichigo, su cabello corto era negro como el carbón, el cual estaba peinado hacia atrás, sus pestañas inferiores eran mas largas que las superiores, estaba vistiendo un traje de etiqueta, sus ojos celestes tenían una mirada relajada pero al mismo tiempo amenazante, el pelinaranja y la albina estaban incómodos con la presencia de este hombre, sobre todo Ichigo.

"Les doy la bienvenida a mi casa, magos de Fairy Tail, estaba esperando su llegada." La voz del hombre era muy grave. "Me llamo Senoshi Ichiba. ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?"

"Mirajane Strauss, es un placer"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh, es un gusto conocerles, Ichigo-san, Mirajane-san." Senoshi hizo una reverencia. "¿Han traído el paquete?"

"Si, aquí esta, tal y como nos lo entregaron." Ichigo saco de su morral el paquete y se lo ofreció.

"Es un alivio saber que ha llegado a salvo." Senoshi sostuvo el paquete, sin soltar la mano de Ichigo, una sonrisa sombría cubría su rostro. "Era de esperar, viniendo de los magos de Fairy Tail."

Senoshi soltó la mano de Ichigo, quien retrocedió desconfiado. Entonces abrió la envoltura, de allí, saco una esfera transparente.

Mirajane reconoció este objeto. "Eso es una Movie-Lacrima?"

"Así es Mirajane-san." Respondió Ichiba.

"¡Nunca había visto una tan pequeña!"

"Pues esta es una especial, contiene un momento muy importante de mi vida." Sonriente Senoshi miraba atento a la peculiar esfera. Su vista volvió a ambos magos. "Como ha llegado en optimas condiciones, les pagare veinte mil en ves de quince mil Jewels, aquí tienen."

Entrego el dinero a Mirajane. Quien le miraba confundida, no es que se quejase de la paga, pero había algo raro en todo esto.

"Mi sirvienta les acompañara a la puerta, pueden retirarse." Ichiba se sentó oficina.

Ichigo y Mirajane hicieron una reverencia, y se dirigieron a la salida. Una vez afuera, respiraron aliviados.

"Ichi-kun. ¿Ese hombre, no te pareció algo raro?"

"Si Mira-san, y de hecho, entre mas lejos de aquí, estaré mejor."

Mirajane asintió y junto a Ichigo se dirigieron rápidamente al la estación de trenes, mientras se alejaban, Senoshi les miraba mientras que con una mano, jugaba con la lacrima. Un video se proyecto en la esfera. Mostrando, el momento en que Ichigo aterrizaba en Earthland y era atacado por los arrancar, Senoshi sonreía ampliamente.

"¿Asi que este es Ichigo Kurosaki, eh?" El video se pauso en el momento en que Ichigo levantaba a Zangetsu para proteger a Mirajane. "Estas débil... Pero cuando te recuperes, nos volveremos a ver."

"Nitara…" El hombre llamo a su criada.

La peliverde apareció instantáneamente dentro de la oficina. "¿Ha solicitado mi presencia… Otou-sama?"

"Si." Baichi detuvo la película. "¿Has terminado con los preparativos?"

"¡Si! Tal y como me lo ha pedido." Nitara respondió sin mostrar emoción alguna. "La sangre que nos envío Freya-neesan hace un mes, esta lista."

"Ya veo." Ichiba sonrío conforme. "Es hora de comenzar con los verdaderos experimentos. Llama a tus hermanas inmediatamente."

Nitara levanto la ceja sorprendida, pero volvió rápidamente a su mirada normal. "¿Entonces debo decirle Freya-neesan que deje de espiar a Ichigo-sama?"

"¡Llámalas a todas! ¡Diles que nuestros esfuerzos serán recompensados! ¡Aquí empezara una revolución que sacudirá a toda Earthland, y nosotros seremos los artífices!" Exclamo Baichi.

"¡Si! Otou-sama…" Nitara hizo una reverencia, y desapareció de la habitación.

Baichi guardo la Movie-Lacrima en un cajón de su oficina, medito unos segundos antes de sonreír y pensar en voz alta. "Yo y mis hijas, empezaremos un nuevo Genesis. Todo gracias a ti… Ichigo Kurosaki."

ESTACION DE OSHIBANA.

Ichigo y Mirajane miraban incrédulos un cartel, el cual aclaraba que, por fallas técnicas, el servicio se encontraba cancelado.

El pelinaranja suspiro profundamente enojado "Que dolor de cabeza. ¿Quien iba a creer que esto pasaría?"

"¡Vamos! ¡No te desanimes, aun podemos caminar!" Mirajane sonrio optimista.

"Mira-san, por lo menos tenemos que caminar durante la mutad de un para llegar a Magnolia."

Pensándolo bien, la camarera le dio la razón. "Mmm, tienes razón, y mirando mas de cerca, ya es tarde... ¡Que podríamos hacer?"

Ichigo pensó por unos momentos, una idea se le vino a la cabeza. "¡Ya se que haremos!"

"¿Tan rápido? ¿Que va-?" Mirajane no llego a terminar lo que iba a decir, Ichigo la estaba cargando entre sus brazos. "¿¡Ichigo, que crees que estas haciendo!?"

La cara de la albina estaba absolutamente roja, había muchos presentes mirándoles, pero Ichigo seguía como si nada.

"Magnolia esta al sur… ¿No es así?"

"S-si. ¿Pero que es lo que piensas hacer?" Nótese que era la primera vez que Mirajane la cargaban de esa manera, exceptuando a su hermano.

"¿Recuerdas la técnica que use para noquear a esos ladrones?" Ichigo respondio con otra pregunta.

Mira lo miro confundido. "Si, ese tal Shumpo…"

"Exacto, la usare para volver a Magnolia. Así que, quédate quieta unos minutos." Ichigo salto hacia el techo de la estación, y siguiendo el camino de las vías, empezó a usar Shumpo, viajando por las vías a una gran velocidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos estaban de vuelta en Magnolia. Ichigo soltó con cuidado a Mirajane, quien no pudo mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos parecían espirales, estaba completamente mareada.

"Mira-san. ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Ugh... Si creo que estoy bien." Mirajane logro ponerse de pie. "¡Por favor, avísame la próxima vez que hagas eso!"

Ichigo se rasco la mejilla arrepentido. "Lo siento, es la primera vez que llevo a alguien usando Shumpo a largas distancias, de haberlo sabido no lo hubiese hecho."

"Bueno, ya me siento bien, será mejor que volvamos al gremio." Mirajane empezó a caminar hacia el gremio, cuando recordó algo. "¡Oh, cierto! Aquí esta la paga del trabajo."

Ichigo recibió la bolsa con el dinero, después de meditar un poco, hablo. "Toma, la mitad es para ti."

El pelinaranja tomo la mitad del dinero, y lo guardo en su cartera, le ofreció la bolsa a Mirajane.

"¡Eso no es necesario! Además, yo solo te acompañe por un gesto desinteresado." Dijo la Strauss.

"Con mas razón aun." Ichigo frunció aun más su ceño. "Tu me acompañaste, dejando tu trabajo, sin mencionar de que facilitaste el camino al destino, si yo hubiese viajado solo, de seguro me hubiese perdido."

"Pero yo..."

"Además, disfrute de tu compañía, Mira-san, y eso ya es invaluable." Ichigo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Mirajane no sabía que decir, había quedado pérdida en los ojos color café del pelinaranja, y no podía apartar su mirada. Al tomar la bolsa, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

"G-gracias..."

"Gracias a ti, Mira-san." Ichigo seguía con la misma sonrisa.

"Ichi-kun, yo..."

Unos gritos eufóricos los saco de su transe, giraron sus cabezas al origen de los gritos. Como siempre, venían de Fairy Tail.

"¿Que estará pasando?" Pregunto Ichigo.

Mirajane suspiro cansada. "No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento."

Ambos corrieron en dirección al gremio, al llegar allí abrieron las puertas, solo para quedar atónitos.

Habían barriles de cerveza vacíos por doquier, prácticamente todos los miembros del gremio estaban en el suelo, sumamente ebrios. Los gritos de una muchedumbre en el bar les llamo la atención. Erza estaba profundamente dormida, tal parecer, alguien había usado Sueño Mágico, para que no molestase.

"¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!" Natsu, Gray, Macao, Wakaba, y Happy estaban animando a Makarov, quien parecía, estaba en una competición con Cana, a ver quien caía borracho primero.

Cana cayó al piso casi en coma alcohólico, Makarov gritaba victorioso, todos los presentes le felicitaban. Todos parecían muy felices, hasta que sintieron un aura oscura.

"Sabia que usted estaba tramando algo… Maestro..." La voz de Mirajane se había vuelto sombría. "Me voy durante unas horas, y me encuentro con este desastre, tal parecer acabaron con las reservas de cerveza."

El maestro de Fairy Tail, temblaba asustado.

"¡M-Mira-chan! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Yo y los chicos tenemos todo bajo control! ¿No es así? ¿Chicos?" Makarov se dio vuelta, pero quedo boquiabierto al no ver nadie. Todos habían huido de la escena del crimen.

"Estoy segura que puede explicarme todo." Mirajane crujió sus dedos. Mientras se acercaba lentamente a Makarov.

"¡NO, MIRA-CHAN, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS! ¡NO!"

Ichigo no pudo hacer nada más que cubrir sus ojos, y sentir lastima por el pobre anciano.

MOMENTOS DESPUES EN LA BARRA.

"Lamento todo lo sucedido, Ichi-kun, de verdad no quería que gastes el dinero de tu misión para reabastecer de cerveza al gremio." Dijo Mirajane con la mirada al piso.

"No hay problema, además, este es mi nuevo hogar, tengo que ayudar en algo." Ichigo estaba muy molesto, pero lo hizo para que el gremio no entre en banca rota.

Mirajane sonrío agradecida. "¡Pues aun así, gracias! ¿Quieres que te sirva algo? La casa invita."

Ichigo frunció el ceño, meditando. "Mmm... Tengo mucha sed, me gustaría un vaso de jugo de naranja."

"¡A la orden!" Mirajane golpeo las manos. "¡Mesero! Un vaso de jugo para nuestro invitado."

Makarov salto arriba de la barra, tenia la cabeza vendada, pero aun así, se podían ver sus chichones. Traía consigo un vaso lleno con el líquido color naranja.

"¡Si señora! Aquí esta señora." Makarov se escuchaba muy arrepentido. Le entrego el vaso a Ichigo, quien tomo tranquilamente del fluido.

"¿Y bien? Ha aprendido la lección." Mirajane miraba a su maestro con una sonrisa sombría.

"Si señora." Makarov asintió rápidamente.

"..." Luego de mirarlo unos momentos, la albina hablo. "Creo que ha aprendido la lección, queda usted libre."

Makarov se sintió muy feliz de haber salido de su castigo, tanto que empezó a saltar como maniático, haciendo reír a sus compañeros

'Asi que esto es estar en un gremio de magos.' Ichigo pensaba, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. 'Je, creo que me puedo acostumbrar.'

Ichigo miro al cielo, una vida nueva le esperaba, y no había hecho mas que comenzarla. Ahora tenía un lugar en este mundo, una familia, y era allí donde quería estar.

"¡Oigan!" La voz de Natsu le saco de sus pensamientos. "¿Alguien ha visto a Elfman? Ayer prometió que hoy iríamos a pescar, pero todavía no he podido encontrarlo."

Wakaba, mientra encendía su pipa, respondió. "Ayer a la noche salio en una misión, eso es todo lo que se."

"Es raro. La misión que eligió era muy fácil." Comento Gray. "Siendo el, ya debería estar de vuelta en el gremio."

Todos empezaron a preguntarse por Elfman. La misión que había tomado era pan comido, siendo un fuerte integrante de Fairy Tail, el debería haber vuelto.

Los murmuros se detuvieron en seco. Las puertas del edificio se abrieron de golpe, revelando a un seriamente herido Elfman.

"Elfman…" Dijo Mirajane sorprendida.

"Nee-chan… Yo…" Elfman cayó al piso inconsciente.

Sus compañeros corrieron preocupados para auxiliarle. Ichigo seguía sentado en la barra. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se levanto rápidamente, y ayudo a Natsu a llevar al herido Strauss a la enfermería.

'Esto no es nada bueno.' Pensó el shinigami, mientras él, Elfman y Natsu subían las escaleras, seguidos por Makarov, Mirajane, Erza y Gray. 'Tengo un mal presentimiento.'

CONTINUARA.

¡Hola de nuevo!

Tal y como lo dije en el capitulo 3, Ichigo conocería a alguien muy influyente en la historia. Y si, estoy hablando de Senoshi Ichiba. Quien alterara la historia de Earthland, pero eso ya es hablar demasiado, así que lo dejare a su criterio.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, intente publicarlo ayer, pero por causas nobles (Me caí dormido en frente de mi computadora), no pude hacerlo.

Dentro de unos capítulos, la historia hará un TimeSkip. Que será la ubicada en la saga de "La Batalla de Fairy Tail.". Pero todavía falta un poco.

Por cierto, el que no se haya enterado, esta historia tendrá como pairing principal a IchixMira (Ichigo y Mirajane), así que ya quedan advertidos.

¿Review/Follow?

STRYKERHL FUERA.


	5. Chapter 5

Tanto tiempo gente! Como les trata la vida?

Para empezar quería avisarles que este es un pequeño arco que decidí crear a ultimo momento. Ese es el motivo por el cual tarde tanto en actualizar, teniendo en cuenta que tuve que hacer unas adaptaciones y nuevos OCs para llevar a cabo este arco. Además de aclarar mi mente para los futuros arcos de Fairy Tail- Pero ya estoy mas que listo!

Agradezco a ShadingWolf49, por su review del capitulo 4.

Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por pasar a leer.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY PROPIETARIO DE LOS DERECHOS LEGALES DE BLEACH Y/O FAIRY TAIL.

Conversación normal: "…"

Pensamientos: '…'

* * *

ENFERMERIA DE FAIRY TAIL.

Hacia horas que Elfman continuaba inconsciente. Con la ayuda de Erza y Ichigo, quien tenia experiencia en primeros auxilios, gracias al oficio de su padre, Mirajane pudo estabilizar los signos vitales de su hermano. El gigante estaba en una cama, con el torso desnudo, y vendado, tanto su pecho como su cabeza.

Presentaba en casi todo el cuerpo heridas como, hematomas, cortes de mediana profundidad, y quemaduras leves. El pobre Strauss había sufrido mucho castigo, sus compañeros sentían mucha impotencia y enojo, un camarada había sido atacado sin piedad. Ellos acostumbraban ser atacados por algún tipo de delincuentes, o gremios oscuros, pero esto había ido demasiado lejos.

Luego de esperar varias horas, los únicos que quedaban en la enfermería, eran Makarov, Mirajane y Ichigo, quien no pudo sentirse bien, al no poder utilizar ningún tipo de kido medicinal, debido a que no tuvo suficiente tiempo para darle practica en la vida real. Los demás miembros seguían esperando en la taberna.

Makarov bostezo cansado. Era cerca de medianoche, y casi todos los miembros se habían ido a sus casas, mucho más aliviados de que Elfman se estuviese mejorando. "Oye, Mira-chan, creo que ya es muy tarde. Deberías ir a descansar."

La albina, aunque estuviese cansada, no quería dejar solo a su hermano, significaba mucho para ella. "Maestro, no puedo dejar solo a mi hermano. Yo siento que el me necesita."

"No te preocupes, Mira-san." Ichigo llamo a la mencionada. Su voz se oía muy seria, pero calida. "Recuerda de que yo duermo en esta enfermería, no será ningún problema para mi cuidar de tu hermano, puedes ir a descansar tranquila."

"Pero yo..."

"Mira-chan, Ichigo tiene razón, deberías descansar un poco, estas muy estresada y eso no es bueno para tu salud." Makarov hablaba muy preocupado, Mirajane se veía muy cansada, aunque no lo admitiese.

La Strauss reflexiono por unos momentos, debía pensar una escusa para quedarse y cuidar a su hermano. "Pues, ya es muy tarde, de verdad que no me gustaría volver a casa a estas ho-."

Sin que pudiese terminar de hablar, la albina cayó dormida. Makarov, había usado magia de sueño, para dormir a la maga Clase-S. Reaccionando a tiempo, Ichigo la detuvo, antes de que cayera al suelo.

"¿Que demonios fue eso?" El sorprendido pelinaranja le pregunto a su maestro, mientras que depositaba a la mujer en una cama, al lado de la cama de Elfman.

Arrojando al aire un suspiro de cansancio, Makarov le respondió. "Pues lo que decía Mira es verdad, ya es muy tarde para que una muchacha camine por la noche hasta su casa. Pero si le hubiese dejado quedarse aquí, no habría hecho nada mas que seguir despierta, así que la induje en un sueño, para que no se estrese."

Ichigo se rasco el cabello. "Bajo mi punto de vista, creo que eso fue un poco drástico."

"Lo se, pero conociendo a Mira, aunque le hubiese rogado, no me habría hecho caso..." Una vez dicho esto, Makarov sonrío, levantando su mano, otra vez. "Oye Ichigo. No quieres dormir un poco?"

Ichigo, desconfiado, dio unos pasos atrás. "N-No gracias..."

"¡Vamos muchachito! ¡Aunque seas joven necesitas descansar un poco!" Makarov se acerco a el, con su mano aun levantada. "A menos de que quieras aprovecharte de la situación..."

La sonrisa del anciano había cambiado drásticamente, pasando de una sonrisa amable, a una muy degenerada. Ichigo quedo un poco confundido, no sabía que es lo que Makarov quería decir con esa frase.

Pero no tardo en darse cuenta, al recordar que cierta camarera estaba profundamente dormida.

El shinigami le dio una mirada asesina al anciano. "¡Viejo pervertido! ¿Acaso quiere aprovecharse de Mira-san, ahora que esta dormida?"

La pelada de Makarov se cubrió de sudor, la ojos acusadores de Ichigo daban tanto miedo como los de Erza. "¡N-No, claro que no Ichigo-chan!"

El pelinaranja bufo enojado, un viejo verde era lo ultimo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Aclarando sus pensamientos, camino hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Elfman. Había algo en esas heridas que le inquietaba, no sabia de que se trataba, pero no podía sentir mas que confusión, algo muy raro en el, en sus dos últimos años había visto y experimentado todo tipo de heridas, pero esto le llamaba demasiado su atención.

Makarov le saco de sus pensamientos. "Ichigo. ¿Sucede algo? Te veo muy preocupado."

"¿Mmm...?" Kurosaki aclaro su mente. "Pues como puedo explicarle. Estas heridas llaman mi atención. Es algo raro de explicar, pero yo..."

"Ya veo..." Dijo Dreyar, bajando la cabeza. "Así que tu también?"

Ichigo, borro su ceño fruncido al elevar sus cejas, sorprendido. "Makarov-jiisan... ¿Que quiere decir con eso?"

"Yo, en mis ocho décadas de vida, he visto mucha clases de heridas, de todo tipo de clase y gravedad. Pero esto es algo distinto, es como si la magia que le produjo esas heridas a Elfman, estuviesen todavía haciéndole daño... Como si se tratase de veneno o algo así..." La preocupación del anciano era muy notoria. "¿A que se ha enfrentado mi muchacho...?"

El shinigami miro con más atención a su maestro. No pudo evitar darle una sonrisa, esa voz llena de preocupación, y angustia, eran palabras de un padre lleno de amor, que se preocupa por sus hijos.

Pero sus pensamientos volvieron a concentrarse en Elfman. Makarov tenía razón, pensando con mas detenimiento, el también había sentido como si hubiesen rastros de poder en el cuerpo de Elfman. La curiosidad lo estaba matando. Quería intentar algo, así que se acerco al gigantesco HOMBRE, y coloco sus dos manos a centímetros por encima del torso del albino, ganándose la curiosidad de Makarov, quien quería adivinar lo que Ichigo intentaba hacer.

'Aquí voy...' Ichigo cerró sus ojos, y toco con sus manos el pecho y abdomen de Elfman. Una vez echo esto, se concentro lo más que pudo. 'Espero que esto no sea para nada.'

El cuerpo de Elfman empezó a brillar levemente, en una luz blanca. Ichigo podía sentir la energía mágica, la cual estaba en sincronía con el alma del albino, este poder era muy parecida al Reiryoku, pero algo diferente. Afino su concentración, para encontrar algo raro, algo que no tuviese que estar ahí, tal vez así encontraría rastros de magia de los atacantes.

Busco unos cuantos segundos, recorriendo el alma de Elfman de arriba a abajo. Fue entonces cuando encontró algo. Un poder especial, completamente diferente al de Elfman. Esa fuerza se sentía muy caliente y oscura... No solo eso, también se sentía muy inestable, la prueba de eso eran los fuertes y constantes choques eléctricos que pasaban por las manos de Ichigo al interactuar con ella.

Este poder estaba alterando el equilibrio en el ser de Elfman, de seguro era por eso que todavía no despertaba, y si seguía, a este ritmo terminaría matando al albino. Así que, cuidadosamente, Ichigo empezó a absorber dicha fuerza utilizando sus manos. Raramente, dicha fuerza mágica no quería abandonar el cuerpo del Strauss, como si tuviese vida propia. Ichigo elevo su reiatsu, para someter a esa magia a que obedezca y salga del interior de Elfman. Luego de insistir varias veces, la magia empezó a ceder, abandonando lentamente el cuerpo de Elfman, para pasar al cuerpo de Ichigo.

'_**No... Por favor no lo hagas.'**_

El pelinaranja se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de un niño, proveniente de aquella fuerza ¿Acaso esa voz se trataba de un alma, colada en el cuerpo del albino? Ichigo se sintió mal, por que estaba sacándole a un ser la posibilidad de vivir. Pero no tenia opción, debía salvar la vida del hermano de Mirajane. 'L-Lo siento.'

Makarov, seguía sin entender nada. Pero podía sentir el Reiatsu del pelinaranja que se elevaba. "Oye Ichigo, que esta hacie-?"

No pudo terminar la oración, una luz verde emergió del cuerpo de Elfman, entrando a las manos de Ichigo, una presión distinta a la del shinigami se sentía en la enfermería, pero esta no era tranquila, estaba tenia una sensación perturbadora. Como si un pequeño tornado se hubiese desatado, corrientes de aire llenaban la habitación, haciéndose cada vez mas violentas.

La luz verde abandono el cuerpo de Elfman, desvaneciéndose en los brazos de Ichigo. Una vez que este las absorbió, las piernas del shinigami empezaron a temblar, perdiendo equilibrio. Makarov, usando su magia Titan, atrapo a Ichigo con sus manos, antes de que este cayera al piso. Echo esto, lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama donde yacía dormida Mirajane.

Ichigo respiraba agitado, mientras agarraba su pecho con una mano. "Mierda, eso fue difícil..."

Cansado de no entender nada Makarov le hizo una pregunta. "¿Que sucedió muchacho?"

Recuperando el aliento, Ichigo respondió la pregunta de su maestro. "Pues, encontré una fuerza mágica, como ustedes le llaman, la cual era completamente ajena a Elfman."

Makarov se sorprendió. "¿En verdad?"

"Asi es." Asintió el shinigami. "Una vez echo esto, la extraje de su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que recobre la consciencia."

Makarov asintió entendiendo la explicación del shinigami, sin embargo no podía salir del asombro. "¿Usaste ese poder tuyo? Cuando estabas extrayendo esa magia, sentí una presión sobre mi cuerpo."

"Si... Use mi reiryoku para usar una técnica de kido. La presión que sentiste es la manifestación atmosférica de dicho poder, la cual se llama Reiatsu." Explico Ichigo.

"Ya veo..." Hablo Makarov, en un tono pensativo. "Es un poder parecido a la magia..."

"Si, es por eso que pude extraer esa magia del cuerpo de Elfman. Gracias a una técnica de extracción de poder espiritual." Dicho esto, Ichigo cruzo los brazos pensativo. 'El entrenamiento que me dieron Unohana-san y Isane-san sirvió de algo, aunque todavía no puedo usar kido medicinal.'

"Entonces no faltara mucho para que Elfman despierte. ¿Verdad?" Makarov estaba mucho mas aliviado.

Antes de responder, el pelinaranja analizo bien la situación. "No hay duda de ello... Pero hay algo que todavía no puedo entender..."

"¿Que es lo que no entiendes?" Pregunto Dreyar, observando la confusión en Ichigo.

"Pues... Como puedo explicarlo... La *Magia* que extraje, no quería abandonar el cuerpo de Elfman. Como si tuviese vida o alma propia." Aclaro Ichigo.

Makarov no esperaba ese comentario. Era una locura pensar que la magia tuviese un alma, la magia es magia, no un ser vivo. "Debes estar confundido jovencito, los poderes mágicos a veces puede estar ligados a *Leyes*, que le dicen como actuar ante ciertas situaciones. Según lo que me acabas de decir, yo creo que esas fuerzas que estaban dentro de Elfman, estaban configuradas por una Ley, la cual le obligaba a quedarse en el cuerpo de su victima, para que este no despierte. Estoy seguro de que se trata de ello."

Luego de pensar en las palabras de Makarov, el shinigami hablo. "Entiendo lo que quiere decir. Pero esta cosa me rogó que no la despegue de su huésped."

Makarov se sorprendió ante esas palabras. "¿Q-Que has dicho?"

"Lo que quiero decir, es que este Ente Mágico, estaba adherido al el alma de Elfman, pero no para influir en su cuerpo, sino para sobrevivir." Ichigo se aseguro de que su maestro le siguiese la explicación, entonces continuo. "El alma de esta magia, era muy inestable, tanto que necesitaba de otra alma para estabilizarse y no autodestruirse, pero en el proceso, estaba matando involuntariamente a Elfman."

Analizando las palabras del pelinaranja, Makarov entendió un poco más la situación, pero había cosas que todavía no quedaban claras.

"Ichigo, lo que dices parece tener lógica, esta alma ajena a Elfman era una suerte de parasito, intentando sobrevivir, pero aun no entiendo por que corría riesgo la vida de Elfman. Sobre todo de la parte de *involuntariamente*" Pregunto Makarov haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

"Pues, este ente mágico, tal como usted dijo antes, INTENTABA sobrevivir, pero sin tener éxito alguno." Respondió Ichigo, apoyando sus brazos en su regazo, para unir ambas manos.

Makarov dejo bien abiertos sus ojos, sintiéndose asustado por la respuesta. "¿Eso significa que...?"

"Si" El pelinaranja profundizo su mirada seria. "Al intentar unirse al alma de Elfman, la estaba destruyendo en el proceso..."

"Y entonces, cuando el alma de Elfman haya sido destruida..." Empezó Dreyar.

"El alma parasito no sobreviviría sin huésped, así que también perecería tarde o temprano." Termino Ichigo.

"No puede ser..." Suspiro el anciano. No podía creer que existiese una magia como esa. Era la primera vez que escuchaba de algo semejante. "Un poder como este no debería existir."

"No, no debería existir... Hay personas que no habrán tenido la misma suerte de Elfman." Ichigo desvío su mirada al único varón Strauss. "Pero por lo menos él ya no corre peligro."

"..." Dreyar soltó un ligero suspiro. "Tienes razón... Creo que lo único que queda es esperar a que despierte, y nos cuente lo que sucedió."

Ichigo asintió. Ya estaba sintiéndose cansado. Sus parpados le pesaban mucho, apenas podía mantenerse sentado, su cansancio era muy grande. "Oh, no..."

Makarov vio esto un poco preocupado, Ichigo se veía muy cansado. "Jovencito, deberías descansar un poco, has hecho mucho por hoy."

De repente, Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos y llevo sus manos a la boca, su cuerpo temblaba sin control. "¡Ugh!"

Entendiendo el comportamiento del Shinigami, Dreyar abrió la ventana de la enfermería. "¡Ichigo! ¡Aquí!"

El mencionado sacudió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, negándose a la petición de su maestro. Empezó a correr en círculos como perro persiguiendo su propia cola.

"¡Maestro! ¿¡Que le sucede a Ichi-kun!?" Pregunto Mirajane levantándose rápidamente de su cama.

Makarov se asusto por el repentino despertar de la camarera. "¡M-Mira! ¿¡Estabas despierta!?"

La albina río nerviosamente, mientras ponía una mano en la nuca. "Hehe! Si... Fingí estar dormida, para poder estar cerca de Elfman."

"¿Entonces nos escuchaste?"

"Sip..."

"Ya veo..." El anciano sudo como condenado. 'Espero que no haya escuchado todo, o soy hombre muerto.'

Un estruendo les llamo la atención a ambos. Ichigo le dio una patada a la puerta y salio de la enfermería, sin dejar de cubrir su boca. Makarov y Mirajane le siguieron rápidamente.

* * *

DENTRO DE LA TABERNA.

Casi todos los miembros de Fairy Tail seguían esperando noticias sobre Elfman. Los únicos que no estaban presentes eran el equipo Shadow Gear, conformado por Levy, Jet y Droy, quienes aun estaban volviendo de una misión. Ya habían sido contactados e informados por Makarov, sobre actual el estado de Elfman. Así que apuraron el paso, ya que todavía no se sabía quien había atacado al gigantesco albino.

Volviendo a la taberna, la mayoría de los magos estaban de pie, escuchando nada más que un insólito e incomodo silencio. El cual era entendible, uno de sus compañeros había sido herido de gravedad, estos momentos eran para mantenerse unidos y fuertes.

Pero el silencio se fue por el drenaje, al oír un portazo seguido de fuertes pisadas provenientes de la escalera. Al desviar la mirada a la fuente del sonido, encontraron a Ichigo, bajando rápidamente del segundo piso, seguido por Makarov y Mirajane, ambos con caras muy preocupadas.

"¡Ichigo! ¿Que sucede?" Pregunto Makarov.

"Ichi-kun vas a lastimarte si sigues corriendo así!" Le advirtio la albina.

Una vez que todos escucharon esto, se dieron cuenta de que Ichigo tapaba su boca con ambas manos, mirando a todas direcciones, buscando algo.

"¡Oye! ¡Cabeza de zanahoria! ¿Qué haces?" Pregunto curioso Natsu. Pero fue completamente ignorado por el shinigami, quien le paso por al lado, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. "¡No me ignores bastardo!"

Ichigo pasó a través de la muchedumbre, y se dirigió a la puerta delantera.

* * *

LADO EXTERNO DE LA PUERTA DELANTERA.

El equipo Shadow Gear, se encontraba llegando a su gremio. Habían cumplido satisfactoriamente su misión, así que habían sido recompensados con dinero, mas una Lacrima-Movie en blanco, lista para grabar. O por lo menos lo estaba, hacia rato de que Droy, quien no pudo esperar, había empezado a grabar un video sobre su vuelta a casa junto a sus compañeros.

"¡Esta Lacrima es genial!" Exclamo feliz el mago de las semillas.

"¡Droy tendrías que dejar de jugar con eso!" Bufo molesto Jet, quien tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su tapado.

"Jet tiene razón, no es momento para andar grabando un video." Le regaño Levy. "Elfman fue atacado, y tu no estas siendo para nada serio al respecto."

"¡Oh vamos chicos! Solo intento sacar la tensión a la atmosfera!" Respondió Droy en su defensa. "¡Además, no todos los días nos premian con una de estas preciosuras!"

Jet y Levy suspiraron cansados, su camino de regreso se había tornado muy insoportable, gracias a su compañero.

Llegaron a las puertas de su gremio, Levy estaba a punto de abrirlas, pero una patada proveniente de adentro las abrió de golpe. Se sorprendieron al ver a Ichigo, quien tenia una graciosa cara azul, por la falta de oxigeno, mientras tapaba su boca, sus mejillas estaban muy inflamadas.

Los tres Shadow Gear se preguntaban que le sucedía a Ichigo. Quien ya no podía aguantar mas la respiración.

Afortunadamente, por mero instinto, Levy se tiro cuerpo a tierra, mientras que sus compañeros se dieron cuenta muy tarde.

La tierra se sacudió violentamente.

Ichigo soltó el eructo mas brutal, fuerte y largo, conocido en la historia del hombre y/o bestia, en frente de las caras de los pobres Jet y Droy.

El sonido fue tan grande, que hubieron copas y vasos e incluso botellas que literalmente explotaron dentro del bar, a lo lejos, algunas personas empezaron a correr, creyendo que alguna clase de temible bestia salvaje estaba invadiendo Magnolia, los perros empezaron a aullar, y los gatos se encresparon, mientras se escondían en los basureros. Todos completamente asustados, por el temible *Rugido* proveniente de los cuarteles de Fairy Tail.

Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente. Luego de los primero cinco segundos de duración, un fogonazo de magia color verde salio de la boca del shinigami, también alcanzando a los hombres de Shadow Gear, quienes no se pudieron mover de la sorpresa.

Segundos después, Ichigo logro vaciar su estomago del contenido mágico. Una vez que termino, cerró la boca de golpe, y cayo de rodillas cansado.

Los miembros que se encontraban dentro del edificio quedaron en silencio, ya que sus mandíbulas estaban todavía en el suelo por el gran asombro que tenían, la rara demostración de Ichigo les había dejado perplejos.

Jet y Droy, estaban en un estado de shock. Sus cabellos habían quedado completamente peinados hacia atrás, mientras que una ligera capa de carbón les cubría sus cuerpos, sus ojos, exageradamente abiertos, eran lo único visible de sus siluetas negras. Droy aun tenia en mano su Lacrima-Movie, la cual había filmado todo, el sombrero de Jet había desaparecido de vista.

'Ya veo que no quiso usar la ventana.' Pensó Makarov, sudando balas. "De haberlo hecho, habría destruido la pared."

Una vez que recupero el aire, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que debía disculparse. "Esto... Yo..."

La risa de Natsu interrumpió al pelinaranja. "¡HAHAHA! ¡Eso fue lo más genial que haya visto en mi vida! ¡Jajaja!"

Cada uno de sus compañeros sudó una gota gorda. En todas las situaciones, Natsu era siempre el primero en romper el hielo, o derretirlo, literalmente.

Pero el pelirosado fue silenciado por un puñetazo de parte de Makarov, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Después de todo, habian muchas cosas que explicar...

* * *

MOMENTOS DESPUES.

Luego del incidente gaseoso, y de que los varones del equipo Shadow Gear se recuperasen, Elfman despertó por el ruido proveniente del primer piso. Sus compañeros quedaron mucho más aliviados, y agradecidos con Ichigo por salvar al albino.

Una vez pasado esto, Ichigo explico que el eructo, mas la llamarada de magia verde, eran los rastros de magia, que yacían en el cuerpo de Elfman, los cuales, también habian intentado adherirse al alma del shinigami, quien se dio cuenta al sentir un repentino sueño. Por eso, tuvo que buscar una manera rápida para expulsar la magia de su cuerpo, esta claro que la boca fue el primer lugar que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Pues ya que todo el mundo esta al tanto de la situación, me gustaría que nos expliques quien te ataco y dejo en ese estado, Elfman." Hablo Makarov.

Elfman tomo unos momentos para hablar. "Eran tres personas, los tres hermanos, dos hombres y una mujer."

"¿Que edad tenían?" Erza fue la primera en preguntar.

"No lo se, según sus cuerpos, ninguno tenia mas de veinte años." Respondió el albino.

"¿Eran fuertes?" Siguió Natsu, haciendo que varios de sus compañeros suspiren molestos. Juzgando sus ojos, era obvio que quería a pelear con esos magos.

"Lo eran... Tanto que no dure ni cinco segundos." Elfman dejo sorprendidos a sus camaradas. "Pero yo fui atacado, por el mas débil de los tres."

El asombro de todos creció aun mas, si Elfman había sido vencido tan fácilmente, estaban hablando de personas tan fuertes como un mago de Clase-S.

"Elfman." Makarov le llamo la atención. "Estas personas pertenecen a algún gremio?"

El albino negó con la cabeza. "No pertenecían a ningún gremio, ni siquiera a uno oscuro. Eso fue lo que me dijeron."

"¿Entonces quienes eran?" Dreyar hizo otra pregunta.

"¡Fueron las mismas personas que habian publicado la misión! ¡Eran terriblemente fuertes! Lo único que pude ver antes de ser golpeado, fue que la magia que usaron, era una que nunca había visto antes." Exclamo el albino, completamente enojado. Esas personas le habian humillado a el y a su hombría.

Una corazonada resonó en el pecho de Makarov, según la descripción de Ichigo y Elfman, estaban enfrentándose a algo nuevo. Alguien había creado un tipo nuevo de magia, y había usado a uno de sus niños para probarla. Eso era inaceptable.

"Esto no puede quedar así, Maestro." Erza le saco de sus pensamientos. "¿Que es lo que haremos?"

"..." Makarov sabía que no solo Fairy Tail corría peligro, sino también gente inocente iba a resultar perjudicada. La maga de reequipamiento tenía razón, debían hacer algo, y rápido. "Dadas la circunstancias, enviare a un grupo de magos a investigar a estas personas. Y de ser necesario, abatirlas y ponerlas bajo arresto."

Gray levanto la mano, pidiendo palabra para hacer una pregunta, su maestro asintió, cediéndole la palabra. "¿Que haremos con el Consejo Mágico?"

"Buen punto Gray, ni bien el grupo de magos abandone Magnolia, daré aviso al Consejo Magico sobre la situación. Si lo hago ahora, de seguro que intentaran detenerlos, y como todos sabemos que esos idiotas no harán prácticamente nada, estos tres hermanos escaparan de nuestras manos, y será un dolor de cabeza mas."

"¿Entonces a que esperamos?" Natsu levanto su voz. "¡Vamos a patearle el culo a esos cretinos!"

Erza le tapo la boca a Dragneel, para que deje de crear escándalo. "¿Quienes irán en el grupo?"

Dando un largo salto, Makarov se paro sobre la barra, para que todos le escuchen mejor. "Los magos serán..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'¿Por que tanto suspenso?' Pensó Ichigo, bastante impaciente. Estaba empezando a creer que a Makarov le gustaba sentirse importante.

"¡Gray Fullbuster!" El mencionado asintió al ser el primero en ser llamado, la remera azul que llevaba puesta había desaparecido.

"¡Jii-chan! ¿¡Por que lo elegiste a el y no a mi!?" Natsu se oía muy molesto.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Continúo el anciano, ignorando el reclamo del Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

"Oh, eso esta mucho mejor." Natsu se puso contento. Pero luego de pensar un poco, volvió a enojarse. "Por que tengo que trabajar junto al nudista!?"

"¿Algún problema fosforito usado?" El mago de hielo buscaba pelea, ahora sus pantalones habian desaparecido.

"¿Como me llamaste, bastardo?" Respondió Natsu, chocando cabezas con su rival de la infancia.

"¡Ya me escuchaste!"

Ambos continuaron peleando, hasta que cierta pelirroja los tranquilizo, dándole a cada uno una cachetada.

"Erza Scarlet!" Dreyar continúo. "Tu estarás a cargo de todo, además de controlar a esos dos idiotas."

"¡Entendido!" Dijo la maga de reequipamiento.

"Y por ultimo..." Makarov cerró sus ojos y se rasco su barba. Esa persona, en el poco tiempo que se unió al gremio, había demostrado ser alguien de confiar, así que. "Ichigo Kurosaki!"

El shinigami, quien había guardado silencio hasta entonces, hablo. "Supongo que no me queda otra."

"Asi es." Makarov esbozo una sonrisa. "Haz demostrado ser alguien de confiable, además de que eres el único de todos nosotros que puede curar a las personas de los efectos secundarios de esta nueva magia."

"Nueva magia?" Pregunto incrédulo Gray.

"Tal y como lo han escuchado. Estamos enfrentándonos a un tipo nuevo de magia, una magia oscura e inestable. La cual conlleva a que sus victimas corran riesgo de perder la vida. Tal y como le sucedió a Elfman."

El albino bajo la cabeza por tristeza, tenia suerte de que siguiese con vida, aunque su orgullo varonil había sido pisoteado. Su hermana mayor le acaricio el hombro para consolarlo.

"Partirán al amanecer, tan solo quedan unas horas, así que descansen y estén preparados." La voz seria de Makarov resonaba en los oídos de sus magos.

"¿Pero que hay de los demás?" Pregunto Levy. "¿Que haremos mientras tanto?"

"Nos quedaremos en el gremio, para cuidarnos entre nosotros. Ya que la ubicación de los hechos es en la ciudad vecina de Onibus, esperaremos noticias del equipo. Y de ser necesario, también entraremos en combate."

Natsu sonrió muy emocionado, mientras sus manos se cubrían de fuego. "¡Jeje! ¡Estoy encendido!"

"Hagámoslo!" Exclamo animosamente Happy.

"Esta decidido." Sentencio el Maestro. "Somos Fairy Tail! Ganaremos!"

"¡AYE SIR!" Respondieron la mayoría de los magos presentes.

* * *

HORAS DESPUES, EN LA MADRUGADA.

El equipo conformado por Natsu, Gray, Erza, Ichigo, y Happy, quien se había colado en la misión, se encontraba caminando hacia Onibus, hace unos cuantos minutos habian partido de los cuarteles de Fairy Tail. Natsu, Happy y Gray caminaban en la delantera, mientras que Ichigo y Erza caminaban por detrás.

Natsu empezó a bostezar con pereza. "¡Aaw! ¡Que cansancio tengo!"

Su eterno rival, Gray Fullbuster, fue el segundo en hablar. "Pues si tuvieras algo de cerebro, habrías dormido algo durante la noche, Cabeza de carbón."

Gray estaba en lo cierto, Natsu no había dormido en toda la noche. El motivo era que, por sus ansias de ir a pelear con estos misteriosos magos, se había quedado esperando en la taberna, mirando atentamente, y sin parpadear, a que el reloj del bar diera las cinco de la mañana, hora en la que partirían hacia su destino.

"Gray tiene razón, Natsu!" Happy regaño a su padre adoptivo.

"¡Cállense!" Se quejo molesto el pelirosado. "¡Ademas! ¿No hubiese sido mejor tomar el tren? Ya estaríamos en Onibus de ser así!"

"Onibus queda muy cerca de Magnolia, por eso estamos caminando." Respondió el alado gato azul.

"No se de que te quejas ¡Si hubiésemos tomado el tren, ahora estarías mareado, a punto de vomitar el desayuno sobre mis pantalones!" Siguió Gray.

El pelirosado le miro confundido. "¿Pantalones? ¿Cuales pantalones?"

Una vez que escucho las palabras de su amigo, Gray se dio cuenta de que las únicas ropas que le quedaban puestas, eran sus calzoncillos. Así que empezó a buscarlos desesperadamente por los alrededores. "¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez no!"

Desde atrás, Ichigo miraba algo confundido al peliazul, murmuro por lo bajo. "Me pregunto por que se ha desvestido, es la segunda vez que lo hace en el dia..."

"Gray siempre lo hace." Contesto Erza, quien había escuchado la duda de Ichigo. "Es una costumbre que nunca pudo evitar."

Ichigo desvió su atención a la pelirroja. "Es la costumbre mas rara que he visto en mi vida."

Scarlet sonrió. "Lo es, pero a estas alturas, si no lo haría, creo que ya no seria nuestro Gray."

"Ya veo."

"Erza Scarlet." La maga de reequipamiente se presento.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Dijo el shinigami, presentándose en respuesta. "Un gusto."

"Igualmente." Dicho esto, Erza miro al mago de hielo, quien había tomado prestado un par de pantalones que había encontrado en el patio trasero de una casa. "¡Gray! ¡Preséntate a Ichigo!"

Acatando la orden, el nudista se dio la vuelta, levantando la mano, y dirigiendo la mirada a Kurosaki. "Buenas, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster."

Ichigo asintió en respuesta. "Hola Gray."

"Oye Ichigo." El mencionado vio que era llamado por Natsu, quien tenia una duda, juzgando su mirada. "¿Que clase de mago eres?"

"..." Ichigo no sabia que responder, era cierto que sus compañeros eran magos, el era propietario de un poder parecido a la magia, así que eso lo convertía en una clase de mago, de cierta manera. "Pues..."

"Mira nos dijo que eres usuario de una magia única en el mundo." Menciono Gray. Erza y Natsu asintieron afirmando lo que el mago de hielo acababa de decir.

'Creo que eso me facilita las cosas.' Pensó Ichigo, un poco mas aliviado. 'Creo que debo agradecerle a Mira-san mas tarde.'

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto Natsu, la curiosidad le invadía todo su ser. "No has respondido mi pregunta."

"Creo que si saben que mis poderes son únicos, eso significa que ustedes saben que yo no soy de este mundo."

"Si/Lo sé/Claro/Aye." Respondieron Erza, Natsu, Gray, y Happy, respectivamente.

"Entonces ustedes también saben que yo soy un shinigami." Ichigo recibió la misma respuesta de parte de los cuatro.

"¡Ya lo sabemos!" Dijo Natsu. "Pero queremos saber que magia usas, no lo que tu eres."

"Mi magia proviene del interior de mi alma." Respondió Ichigo, un poco molesto por la impaciencia del pelirosado. "Me permite realizar, diferentes habilidades defensivas y ofensivas, pero mi magia no tiene algún nombre en especial."

Sus compañeros de equipo se adentraron en sus pensamientos, como si intentasen de buscar algo en especial. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Erza hablo.

"Soul Reaper Magic."

"Eh?" Ichigo se confundió un poco. "A que te refieres con eso?"

"¡Que buen nombre Erza!" Hablo Natsu, con emoción.

"Nada mal..." Siguió Gray.

"Me gusta, me gusta." Asintió Happy cruzándose de brazos sonriente.

"¡Esta decidido!" Prosiguió Erza. "¡Tu magia se llamara así! Eres usuario de Soul Reaper Magic."

Ichigo, un poco sorprendido, hizo una pregunta. "Debo admitir que el nombre tiene sentido, además es genial. ¿Pero por que necesito ponerle nombre?"

"Es muy importante, ya que el Maestro debe registrarte en el Consejo Magico." Explico la pelirroja. "Quienes se encargan de regular a los gremios mágicos."

"Ya veo." Respondió el shinigami, entendiendo mejor. "Entonces, soy un mago de Soul Reaper Magic."

"Asi es." Respondieron sonrientes sus camaradas.

Ichigo sonrió un poco. 'Estos chicos apenas me conocen, y ya me consideran uno de ellos. Agradesco estar en Fairy Tail.'

Él y sus compañeros continuaron caminando intercambiando experiencias, hasta llegar a las afueras de Onibus.

Según el relajado y activo comportamiento de sus habitantes, nada malo había pasado en el pueblo.

"Muy bien, contactare al Maestro." Dicho esto, Erza saco una Lacrima-vision de la enorme mochila de Natsu.

La esfera mostro la imagen de Makarov, quien mostraba una mirada seria. "_Hola chicos, asumo que han llegado a Onibus."_

"Asi es Maestro." Respondió Erza. "El pueblo se encuentra bien. Nosotros estamos listos para actuar."

"_Muy bien..._" Makarov saco un papel escrito de su bolsillo derecho. "_Según Elfman, los atacantes lo asaltaron en un molino abandonado, al Oeste de su actual posición."_

"De acuerdo, empezaremos de inmediato."

_"Yo daré aviso al consejo mágico. Si la pelea se torna muy difícil, no duden en pedir refuerzos." _Makarov hablaba seriamente preocupado.

"¡No te preocupes Jii-chan!" Natsu le hablo energicamente. "¡Les patearemos el culo a esos magos!"

_"¡Jeje, viniendo de Natsu, estoy seguro que lo harán!" _Respondió el anciano, mostrando la misma energía del Dragon Slayer. Luego miro fijamente a Ichigo. "_Ichigo, te encargo la seguridad de tus camaradas."_

"Entendido." Respondió seriamente. "No fallare."

Makarov dando una ultima sonrisa, finalizo la comunicación.

"¡En marcha!" Ordeno Erza avanzando al destino. Los demás asintieron y le siguieron el paso.

* * *

MINUTOS MÁS TARDE. MOLINO ABANDONADO.

Los magos llegaron a su destino. Tal y como les había descrito Makarov, el lugar estaba completamente abandonado, habian malezas por doquier, las viejas paredes del enorme molino estaban cubiertas por enredaderas y musgo, solo quedaban dos aspas unidad al eje, las otras estaban en el suelo, las puertas delanteras estaban entreabiertas, tras ellas no se podía ver nada más que oscuridad. El lugar era bastante tétrico con solo verlo.

Además del cantar de los pájaros silvestres, los magos empezaron a escuchar un pequeño ruidillo, pequeños y rápidos choques que sonaban constantemente. Ichigo miro a su derecha, y se dio cuenta de la razón de los ruidos.

Happy estaba tiritando de miedo, el choque de sus dientes eran los causantes del extraño ruido.

"Oye Happy ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Natsu.

"¡T-T-T-Tengo miedo Natsu!" El gato hablo nervioso, gotas de sudor cubrían su cuerpo. "Mi cuerpo esta haciendo jugo!"

El pelirosado agarro a su Exceed, y lo puso en su espalda. "¡Tranquilizate! No pasara nada malo."

"Ichigo..." Murmuro Erza.

"Lo se, hay algo raro en este lugar, pero no se de que se trata." Respondió Ichigo. "Que planeas hacer?"

"Continuar con esto, sin separarnos. No sabemos con que nos encontraremos allí adentro." Dijo Erza. "¡Natsu! ¡Gray! ¡No se despeguen de mi!"

"¡Aye!" Respondieron ambos. Happy continuaba en la espalda de su padre adoptivo.

El grupo siguió caminando hasta entrar al edificio. Para su sorpresa, todo estaba muy calmado. Habian telarañas y polvo en todos lados, algunas ratas se habian percatado de la presencia de los magos, asi que empezaron a corretear para huir de ellos.

"Natsu..." Happy hablo temeroso, sus pelos se estaban encrespando. "¡No me gusta este lugar! ¡Salgamos de aquí por favor!"

"Happy cálmate! No sucederá nada malo, recuerda que te estoy cuidando. ¿Esta bien?" Para tranquilizar a su gatito, Natsu le dio una de sus grandes sonrisas.

"E-Esta bien."

Ichigo se separo de su equipo, dándoles la espalda, se concentro para encontrar algún alma en los alrededores. 'Esto es raro, siento como si alguien estuviese viéndonos, pero no hay ninguna presencia dentro del molino, además de las ratas.'

_**'Ichigo, algo anda mal, ten cuidado.' **_Le hablo su Zampakuto.

'De acuerdo, tendré cuidado, gracias O-san.'

"..." Erza miro los alrededores, y al no ver nada, decidió abandonar el lugar. "Vámonos, aquí no hay nada. Ichigo, nos retiramos."

Ichigo se dio vuelta y le dirigió la mirada a la pelirroja. "No creo que sea buen-."

Su boca se paro en seco, al mirar a sus compañeros, vio que debajo de ellos, el suelo empezó a brillar en un color naranjado. Sus instintos se activaron, Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy iban a morir si no hacia algo.

"¡MIERDA!" El pelinaranja uso su paso instantáneo para abrazar a los demás, hecho esto, volvió a usar Shumpo, para abandonar el molino, llevándose consigo a sus camaradas.

Volvió a aparecer a una distancia prudente. Ichigo, sin soltar a los magos, se arrojo al piso, quedando él arriba, para protegerles.

Una explosión se produjo, justo donde ellos estaban parados, la expansión ígnea fue tan fuerte, que demolió el antiguo molino, dejando escombros y una gran cortina de humo y fuego.

Ichigo se levanto aliviado, un segundo más, y habría fallado en proteger a sus amigos. Al contrario de él, Natsu y compañía miraban seriamente sorprendidos los restos, que hace un momento, eran un molino.

"¿Están todos bien?" Pregunto Erza. Se puso de pie inmediatamente.

"¿Que demonios fue eso?" pregunto Gray, muy alterado.

"No lo se." Respondió la pelirroja, en el mismo estado. "Apenas tuve tiempo para ver lo que sucedió."

"¡Happy! ¿Estás bien?" Natsu sacudió al gato azul.

"¡Si Natsu! Deja de agitarme." Happy tenía sus ojos como espirales, mareado por los efectos del Shumpo.

"Chicos, alguien viene." Les advirtió Ichigo.

Empezaba a sentir tres presencias, la cual no se acercaban, sino que pequeñas, pero que crecían constantemente. Los demás magos se levantaron, y se pusieron en guardia.

_"Que mal." _Escucharon una voz. _"Esto esta muy mal."_

_"¡Es una lastima!"_ Otra voz hablo. _"¡Yo quería ver como las haditas volaban en pedazos!"_

_"No digas eso, Anthon." _Una tercera voz, esta vez femenina, llego a escucharse. _"Estas siendo muy descortés."_

Justo delante del humo, a unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo, aparecieron tres grandes cubos de color azul. Los cuales empezaron a hacerse transparentes, hasta desaparecer. Tres figuras fueron reveladas, tres jóvenes que miraban a los magos de Fairy Tail.

Una mirada seria y paciente, esperando a la reacción de sus rivales

Otra, una mirada de placer, que reflejaba deseos de pelear, y destrozar.

La ultima, una mirada seria como la primera, pero esta reflejaba miedo y dolor al mismo tiempo.

El equipo de Fairy Tail se puso en guardia. Habian encontrado a los responsables de las heridas de Elfman.

La mirada de Ichigo, estaba mas seria que lo de costumbre, había aclarado las dudas que habian aparecido en su cabeza, que habian surgido cuando Elfman volvió herido al gremio.

"Esto..." Musito alterado. "Esto definitivamente es Reiatsu!"

STOPAZO!

Uff, me costo, pero al fin termine con este capitulo! Si no me equivoco, es el mas largo de los cinco. Trate de hacerlo lo mas entendible posible, es un poco difícil sin un beta, pero por ahora me las arreglo solito.

Tardare de una a dos semanas para actualizar devuelta, así que ya quedan avisados!

Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Review/Follow?

STRYKERHL FUERA!


End file.
